Amores en Hogwarts
by Atenea Jones
Summary: ¿Quién le quita a Snape el sueño en sus años de Hogwarts?¿Por qué no le puede confesar su amor? ¡¡Descúbrelo!
1. Primer capítulo

**Disclaimer: **el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para escribir historias por ellos por pura diversión. No gano nada de nada con estas historias (bueno, sí, satisfacción personal ).

Esta historia es mía, y la idea también. Pero quiero agradecer a mi amiga Lourdes el haberme ayudado con los primeros capítulos.

Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo catorce. Los iré subiendo cuando tenga tiempo. No puedo decir cuando actualizaré la historia. Me puedo tirar semanas que escribo un montón, para luego tener parón de meses. Y además me cuesta un montón terminar las historias que empiezo.

Una vez leída la historia, no olvideis dejar una crítica.

**1º capítulo**

Otra noche que no dormía bien, y todo por culpa de esa muchacha. No podía olvidarla, era tan bella y tan amable... nunca podría olvidar aquel día, cuando la vio debajo del árbol cercano al gran lago, con la vista fija en el libro y quitándose con aquella manera suya tan encantadora un mechón de la cara. Se moría de ganas de decirle lo mucho que la quería, pero no podía, era Gryffindor y además sangre sucia, si le decía lo que sentía por ella perdería la amistad de sus compañeros Slytherin y se quedaría solo. En realidad no le caían muy bien, ni creía en todas esas cosas de la sangre limpia y la sangre sucia, pero sus amigos sí, y eran los únicos que tenía, así que tenía que simular que era como ellos para que le aceptaran. Pero esa muchacha... ni siquiera sabía su nombre...

Severus, ¿ya te has levantado? Vámonos al Gran Comedor, que luego tenemos pociones y no quiero que el asqueroso del profesor Snok nos vuelva a quitar puntos por llegar tarde –dijo Lucius Malfoy despertando a Snape de sus ensoñaciones.

Sí vamos.

Su tercer año en Hogwarts, cómo pasaba el tiempo. Echaba de menos a sus padres y a su hermana que se habían quedado en Nueva York, pero Hogwarts era tan interesante y tenía tan buenos amigos que no había tiempo para la añoranza. Claro, que no todo era bonito, ¡malditos Slytherin y sus manías de la sangre limpia! Podrían dejarla en paz de una vez, y el peor era Malfoy, que por ser de sangre limpia y tener dinero se pensaba que podía hacer todo lo que le diera la gana. Las ganas que tenía de pegarle un puñetazo cuando le veía. Los Merodeadores también se metían con Snape (un chico que parecía el perrito faldero de Malfoy) y parecían tenerle especial odio, ella no entendía ese odio tan especial. Es cierto que era tan estúpido como todos los demás, pero por lo menos no iba dándose aires como los otros, era un estúpido odioso un poco menos odioso.

Pero... ¡deja de pensar en esas cosas, que tienes clases! Se dijo a sí misma Carolina de repente. Tenía clases de pociones y allí estaba ella, en el Comedor mirando fijamente su plato y pensando en los asquerosos de Slytherin, menuda cabeza la suya.

Carolina apuró rápidamente su plato y fue a la Sala común de Gryffindor a por sus cosas, pero claro, con tanto pensar en cosas absurdas se le había hecho tarde y tuvo que ir corriendo a clases de pociones.

¡Oh no! Se me ha olvidado un libro en la Sala Común.

Pues date prisa en ir a por él Severus, no querrás que Slyherin vuelva a perder la copa de las casas por tu culpa. Es una gran casa, y no entiendo porque ha perdido estos dos últimos años frente a Gryffindor, paladines de los sangre sucia y...

Pero lo que Malfoy dijo a continuación Snape ya no lo oyó, porque había salido disparado a por su libro, sabía que tenía que haberse quedado con él para asentir a todo lo que decía, pero no le apetecía oír por enésima vez el mismo discurso, bueno cuando volviera tendría la excusa de que se había ido por el libro. En cuanto llegó a la Sala lo encontró enseguida y se fue corriendo a pociones, pero cuando estaba llegando se chocó con alguien.

Mira... – _por donde andas_, iba a terminar de decir, pero de repente se quedó de piedra, era ella, la chica que le quitaba el sueño, y se vio incapaz de decirle esas palabras, no podía ser desagradable con ella.- lo siento, te he tirado todos los libros, toma- terminó de decir al final entregándole su libro en la mano.

Gracias –dijo Carolina mirándolo con la boca abierta, la verdad, no se esperaba eso de Snape, quizás tendría que modificar un poco sus ideas con respecto a él.

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel tropezón, y desde entonces, cada vez que Carolina y Severus se cruzaban a solas se saludaban y se sonreían. Éste comportamiento de Snape tenía desconcertada a Carolina, ¿cómo puede ser una persona tan amable y al minuto siguiente tan odiosa? Y si en realidad es así, ¿por qué luego es el perrito faldero de Malfoy? ¿Y por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? "_Te estás enamorando"_, le susurró una voz en su cabeza, _"tonterías, es idiota, y perro faldero tiene el pelo grasiento la nariz ganchuda y unos ojos preciosos... ¡eso no lo he pensado yo!_. Se dijo Carolina sorprendida por el último pensamiento que se le había colado.

hey Carolina. Hay una excursión a Hosmeadge este fin de semana, ¿vas a venir?- le preguntó Susana, su mejor amiga.

Claro que sí. ¡Oh no! Tengo que terminar el trabajo que nos han mandado para historia de la magia, y solo tengo esa tarde libre. Lo siento no voy a poder ir.

ah ya, no importa- respondió con voz desilusionada.- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

pues... - pero no le dio tiempo a responder porque justo en ese instante Sirius Blak y James Potter hicieron estallar una caja de fuegos artificiales, y un montón de figuritas hechas de fuego mágico que no quemaba recorrieron toda la Sala Común. Todo el mundo empezó a reírse y a aplaudir menos una chica pelirroja (Carolina también es pelirroja) que miraba con aire crítico la escena.

Críos –dijo despectivamente.

vamos Lily, reconoce que ha sido divertido – dijo Susana.

Muy divertido pero ahora se me ha olvidado lo que iba a poner en el pergamino. No sé por qué os hacen tanta gracia los merodeadores, son una panda de presumidos sobre todo ese James Potter.

serán unos engreídos pero mira que son bien guapos – dijo Susana en voz baja después de separarse de Lily- sobre todo Sirius Black.

Sí, pero no puedes fijarte solamente en eso, hay más cosas además de la belleza.

Sí, sí, claro que sí. Bueno, ¿entonces te traigo algo?

no, tengo que ahorrar, quiero comprarme el libro de pociones para modificar tu aspecto, tengo la mitad del dinero, es bastante caro.

Tantos ingredientes de pociones no pueden ser buenos, no comprendo cómo pueden dársete tan bien esa asignatura, a mi todas las pociones me quedan muy aguadas o muy espesas.

no sé.

Aquel fin de semana Carolina contempló con tristeza como la gran mayoría de sus compañeros se iba a Hosmeadge mientras ella se tenía que quedar allí estudiando

"Bueno, deprimiéndome no voy a conseguir nada, lo mejor será que me vaya a estudiar junto a mi árbol cercano al gran lago, allí me cuesta mucho menos concentrarme."

Cuando llegó al árbol se puso a hacer sus deberes, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando, y que cada vez se iba acercando más.

Allí estaba ella, de nuevo bajo aquel árbol, tan hermosa como la primera vez, sin nadie... ¿se atrevería a decirle lo que llevaba ya tiempo guardando en su interior? Y si lo hacía, ¿se reiría despectivamente de él o le correspondería? Pero no quería engañarse, eso último no iba a pasar, ¿se atrevía o no se atrevía? Meditaba mientras sus pies le arrastraban junto a ella. Y justo cuando iba a emprender la retirada, ella se dio la vuelta. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapa?

Hola, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Te vi tan sola y pensé hacerte compañía.

"Por favor, no me mires con esos ojos, que no puedo pensar bien" suplicaba silenciosamente Carolina.

"por favor, que no te quites el pelo de esa forma, que no me aguanto las ganas de besarte"

Y como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Carolina justo en ese instante se apartó el pelo de los ojos, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y Snape, incapaz de aguantarse, la besó.

Fue un beso largo. Carolina no se resistió, es más, en su interior lo llevaba esperando desde hace tiempo. Pero cuando el beso terminó cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a un sorprendido Snape.

Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que se dieron el beso, y no habían vuelto a verse a solas, de hecho se evitaban e intentan siquiera mirarse. Susana notaba que algo raro le pasaba a su amiga, pero ésta no quería decírselo y no volvió a insistir.

El recuerdo del beso no dejaba dormir bien a Carolina, era tan bonito. Pero se lo había dado Snape, y no podía haber algo bueno entre los dos...

Snape también se acordaba del beso, y no era capaz de olvidarlo. "Le gustó también a ella, lo sé. Pero huyó... no querrá tener nada conmigo... me gustaría poder olvidarla y volver a poder dormir tranquilo, sin preocupaciones... pero no soy capaz. , no puedo olvidarme de alguien así..."


	2. Segundo capítulo

**Segundo capítulo, el trabajo**

**- Señorita Jones, es la segunda vez que le llamo la atención en la clase por no prestar atención. Se está buscando un castigo.**

**- ¡Oh no, profesor Snok! Puedo explicarlo...**

Pero no pudo continuar la frase, porque un caldero explotó en ese momento.

**Señor Snape, su conducta me tiene intrigado, normalmente es el mejor de la clase, pero últimamente sus pociones son horribles, ya es el tercer caldero que explota en tres semanas, creo que la señorita Jones y usted necesitan repasar los principios básicos de pociones. Para la próxima clase me traerán un trabajo de un pergamino sobre los ingredientes más utilizados en pociones con sus características y sus usos. Y lo harán JUNTOS.**

¿Alegría? ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué sintieron Carolina y Severus al enterarse que tendrían que pasarse toda una tarde juntos con la persona en la que habían estado pensando esas tres semanas? Sintieran lo que sintieran esa tarde acudieron los dos a la biblioteca a realizar el trabajo.

**Bien, Snape, creo que podemos dividir el trabajo de esta forma, tú buscas la lista de ingredientes, me la pasas y yo busco sus aplicaciones.**

**- De acuerdo.**

Mientras tanto, Susana estaba sola paseando por los alrededores de Hogwarts. Carolinas estaba cumpliendo el castigo y Lily estaba ayudando a unos de primero en un trabajo. Estaba un poco melancólica, pensaba en Sirius Blak. Le gustaba mucho, pero él no se fijaba en ella. Podría haberle pedido salir. Era bonita, y tenía buen cuerpo, seguramente hubiera aceptado, pero hubiera sido su novia hasta que se hubiera cansado, lo que podía ser de una semana a quince días. Y ella no quería eso, quería a alguien que la quisiera y a quien le importara.

Susana suspiró y echó un vistazo a un álbum de fotos que tenía. En él aparecía Sirius Blak saludando en todas las fotos, en la Sala Común, en una visita a Hosmeadge... sus amigas no sabían que tenía ese álbum, seguramente le hubieran tomarían el pelo si se enteraran. De pronto escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y se apresuró a guardar el álbum, era Lily:

**Susana, estás aquí, te he estado buscando.**

**-¿qué querías?**

**-Tienes que ayudarme, ¿tú sabes dónde guardé mi cuaderno de apuntes el otro día?**

**-Ahora mismo no. Venga, vamos al castillo que te ayudo a buscarlo.**

En la biblioteca, Carolina y Snape habían empezado el trabajo.Les llevó más tiempo del que se imaginaban, y a medida que se iba haciendo de noche la gente se iba yendo de la biblioteca hasta que se quedaron los dos solos. " Los dos solos en la biblioteca, ¿qué va a pasar? Ni siquiera sé si quiero que ocurra algo, o no, mientras no me mire con esos ojos..." meditaba en silencio Carolina mientras escribía en el pergamino. " Te quiero tanto, pero sé que tú a mi no". (no hace falta decir a quien pertenecía este pensamiento, ¿no?).

**Bueno, creo que esto ya se ha acabado, ¿quién se lo queda para llevarlo mañana a clase?- dijo Carolina.**

**- tú mejor, seguro que lo cuidas mejor. Entonces, ¿hasta mañana?- **y empezó a andar hasta la puerta. Pero no consiguió llegar hasta ella, porque Carolina le cogió del brazo.

**¿Sí?**

**que... ¿por qué...?¿Por qué me diste el beso?**

**- Creo que me he enamorado de ti.**

Y cuando terminó de decir esto se calló, muy sorprendido, pues no comprendía cómo había sido capaz de pronunciar esas palabras.

**No me digas eso, por favor, no quiero que me hagas daño.**

**- ¿por qué crees que te iba a hacer daño? ¿Me quieres tu también?**

Cualquiera que se hubiera asomado en esos instantes se hubiera encontrado con una insólita situación. Por las ventanas de la biblioteca se veían las estrellas y la luna reflejada en el Gran lago. Carolina y Severus los dos solos, uno enfrente de otro y tan solo iluminados por la tenue luz de un candil situado en la mesa. Carolina rehusaba la mirada de Snape y se iba poniendo progresivamente más roja.

**- No me has contestado, ¿te gusto?**

Y Carolina, sin mirarle todavía a los ojos y con la cabeza gacha asintió lentamente.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Le gusto! Pero no puede ser verdad. Estoy soñando, y me voy a despertar de un momento a otro. ¡Que no me despierte todavía nadie y me dejen disfrutar de este sueño tan hermoso!

En esos instantes Carolina levantó la mirada y mirándole fijamente a los ojos se fue acercando lentamente a Snape. 10 centímetros... 5 centímetros... 4 centímetros... 3... 2... 1...

Muy cortito, lo sé. Pero no salía más largo.

Los capítulos de esta historia no son muy largos, pero no voy a juntarlos para hacerlos más largos. No quedaría bien.

\ /


	3. Tercer capítulo

**Tercer capítulo**

Y pensar que ya ha pasado un año, un año ya de novios, de encuentros furtivos y besos a escondidas, todos preciosos, pero ninguno igualaba a aquel primer beso a medianoche en la biblioteca... ¡un año desde aquel beso, desde aquel maravilloso beso que inició la relación! Habían estado a punto de descubrirlos un par de veces. Tenían que tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo con los merodeadores. Carolina tuvo mucha suerte, descubrió de chiripa que tenían mapa donde podían ver la localización de todas las personas en Hogwarts. Ese mapa había sido su pesadilla desde que descubrió su existencia¿y si los merodeadores se daban cuenta que su nombre aparecía muchas noches junto al de Severus Snape? Al final con un poco de colaboración por parte de los dos enamorados consiguieron solucionar aquel problema, aunque Snape todavía refunfuñaba cuando recordaba el incidente. Para lograr que Carolina consiguiera el mapa, tuvo que atacar a Colagusano en un momento que llevaba el mapa. Mientras Colagusano se recuperaba, Carolina aprovechó para quitarle el mapa, simulando que le estaba ayudando a levantarse. Snape no tuvo mucha suerte, porque rápidamente aparecieron Lupin, Blak y Potter para vengar a su amigo. El incidente le costó una semana en la enfermería y tener durante un mes el pelo rosa. Afortunadamente, Carolina pudo hechizar el pergamino para que su nombre no apareciera en el mapa. El mapa lo doejó por la noche en la Sala Común de Gryffindor en el lugar que normalmente ocupaban los Merodeadores.

Carolina se levantó tarde aquel sábado de febrero, y cuando bajó a la sala común se encontró con una gran multitud de gente alrededor del tablón de anuncios.

**-Susana¿se puede saber que pasa?**

**-¡no me digas que todavía no lo has leído!- respondió con sonrisa pícara.**

**-¡cuenta, cuenta!**

**- ¡baile el 14 de febrero en el Gran Comedor!**

**-¡el día de San Valentín!**

**- Premio a la señorita Cabezaenlasnubes.. **

**-¿hay que llevar pareja?**

**- no, hay que ir disfrazados y una vez en la fiesta sacar a bailar a la gente. ¿De qué crees que irá disfrazado Sirius Blak?**- preguntó inocentemente Susana.

Esa noche en un recodo oscuro:

**- Severus¿has leído lo del baile?**

**- sí, pero no creo que pueda estar contigo, corro peligro de que me reconozcan.**

**-¡pero si vamos a ir disfrazados!**

**- pero esta nariz, y este pelo. Se reconocen fácilmente por muy disfrazado que vaya.**

**- Pero tenemos el libro.**

**- ¿qué libro?**

**- ¡el que traía recetas de pociones para cambiar el aspecto! **( al final se lo compraron entre los dos, puniendo cada uno la mitad del dinero)

**- ¡Sí, es verdad! Y la poción _noleire _no parece muy difícil, y permite cambiar el pelo la nariz y los ojos.**

**- ni se te ocurra cambiarte los ojos.**

**- de acuerdo. Pero me cambiaré el pelo y la nariz, espérame el día del baile detrás de la columna de siempre.**

**- vale, allí estaré.**

**- ¡pásame un poco a mí también!-** dijo Lily ansiosa- **¡que te la vas a beber toda!**

**- traaaanquiiilaaa, hay de sobra para todas.**

**- ¿estás segura?** – dijo Susana desconfiada.

**-¡claro que sí doña desconfiodeltodoelmundo! Con los ingredientes que me habéis dado he podido hacer más cantidad.**

Eran las nueve, en el dormitorio de las chicas. Había un ambiente de gritos, humo de poción y transformaciones instantáneas. Susana y Lily habían descubierto que Catalina iba a hacer una poción para cambiar el aspecto, e inmediatamente se habían apuntado.

FLASH BAK----------------

**-Lily¿no tendrás un poco de asjenjo?**

**-Sí, un poco en el baúl, cógelo** –respondió distraídamente. **Un momento¿para qué necesitas el asjenjo?**

**-Para nada, para nada... una poción que tengo que entregar, ya sabes que voy más adelantada que vosotros y...**

Carolina siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta de que Susana se le estaba acercando sigilosamente por detrás, y en un descuido le quitó el libro que llevaba en las manos.

**- "pociones para cambiar el aspecto", interesante, muy interesante**- dijo Susana leyendo el título**- ¿seguro que no nos estás ocultando nada Carolina?**

**-Bueno... necesitaba el asjenjo para fabricar la poción _noleire, _te permite cambiar los ojos, el pelo y la nariz a voluntad propia, pensaba utilizarla para el baile, pero me faltaba ese ingrediente.**

**-¿la poción _noleire_?-**preguntaron a la vez Susana y Lily.

**-¡Es perfecta para el baile!**

**-¡Tienes que prestarnos un poquito!**

Caralina miró con expresión divertida a sus amigas, y al final accedió a dejarles un poco de la poción a cambio de que no se lo dijeran a nadie y algunos ingredientes.

FIN BLASH BAK---------------

**- no me habléis durante un minuto por favor, que tengo que contener la imagen mental de lo que me quiero cambiar.-dijo Carolina antes de beberse la poción**.

Durante unos instantes parecía que no había cambiado nada, pero de repente, el aspecto de Carolina empezó a cambiar lentamente. El pelo antes corto comenzó a crecer, las puntas se le empezaron a poner azules, y a separase en mechones que se enroscaban en sí mismos y que llegaban a la altura de la cintura. La nariz se le redujo y le salieron pecas y los ojos siguieron del mismo color pero se le juntaron un poco, dándole aire de traviesa.

**-¿Seguro que eres Carolina?**

**- claro.**

**-¡Pues menudo cambio! No hay quien te reconozca.**

**-ee, no me gustaría parecer grosera, pero quisiera que mi aspecto permaneciera en secreto- **les pidió Lily a Susana y Carolina

**-Vale, ya nos vamos.**

Carolina dejó a Susana el servicio tomándose su poción y se dirigió a otro a terminar de prepararse. En media hora estaba irreconocible, hasta Susana y Lily que habían visto su transformación tendrían problemas para reconocerla. Parecía una amazonas, con su típica coraza dorada y botas lilas hasta la rodilla, con una minifalda azul y una capa del mismo color que le caía por la espalda. Como ya iba siendo la hora se dirigió a la columna, pero Severus todavía no había llegado.

"Qué guapa es esa chica disfrazada de amazonas, me extraña que no la haya visto antes", pensó un Sirius Blak disfrazado de vampiro.

**- oye James. ¿Habías visto a esa chica alguna vez?**

**- ¿qué?**- dijo separando con esfuerzo su mirada de una chica con el pelo lila preciosa.

**- ¿has visto a esa chica alguna vez?**

**- No.** -E inmediatamente volvió a contemplar a la chica del pelo lila.

"Creo que voy a pedirle que salga conmigo a bailar", pensaron a la vez Sirius y James, y se colocaron un antifaz sobre los ojos, pues habían decidido no decirle a la chica quiénes eran hasta que no le hubieran besado antes ( James va de jugador de quidditch ¡qué origina!)

Sirius se acercó a la muchacha, pero no tuvo suerte, y cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ella, un chico disfrazado de caballero al que no conocía la sacó a bailar. "maldita sea, intentaré sacarle a la próxima pieza"

James tuvo más suerte, la chica del pelo lila y que iba disfrazada de mariposa aceptó gustosamente salir a baila con él. " Me pregunto quién será, me resulta conocida, pero no consigo situarla", pensaba james. "Qué chico más amable, me alegro de haber aceptado bailar con él".

Carolina miraba impaciente a su alrededor a la espera de Severus. De repente un chico disfrazado de caballero apareció delante suya y le cogió la mano para sacarla a bailar. Carolina ya iba a decirle que estaba esperando a alguien cuando se fijó en sus ojos. Eran los ojos de su Severus. Pero estaba muy cambiado, el pelo lo tenía de un azul brillante y la nariz pequeña, y el traje realmente lo favorecía mucho.

**- que bella estás, eres increíble.**-le susurró Snape al oído.

Carolina se puso roja y no dijo nada mientras Snape la conducía a la pista.

Sirius estuvo pendiente de la pareja amazonas / caballero para intentar sacar a la chica a la siguiente pieza. Pero no parecía que tuvieran intención de separarse. Se mostraban muy cariñosos el uno con el otro, y estuvieron bailando bastante canciones más. Al final, Sirius cansado decidió bailar con otra chica, pero sin perder de vista a esos dos. ¿Quiénes serían?

Susana se hallaba perdida en la fiesta. No localizaba ni a Carolina ni a Lily, y no sabía con quien bailar. ¡Si al menos andara Sirius Blak cerca! Soñaba con él desde hace un tiempo¿y quién no? Era uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts. Pero parecía que no podría bailar con él esta noche, no lo encontraba por ningún lado. De pronto se encontró con un chico disfrazado de guerrero que le pidió bailar. En un principio pensó en rechazar el ofrecimiento, pero era tan amable... así que decidió aceptar.

**- ¿quién eres?** – le preguntó Susana.

**- Lamento no responder a esa pregunta ahora, Susana Stone...**

**- ¿cómo sabes quién soy?** –preguntó Susana sorprendida¿tan poco había cambiado su aspecto?.

**- hoy estáis muy cambiadas, pero un verdadero enamorado sabe reconocer a su diva entre cientos, sois inconfundible, vuestros ademanes, la manera de andar... los conozco perfectamente, pues os llevo observando desde hace tiempo. Sois la princesa de mis sueños y me tenéis encarcelado, yo no os pido que me correspondáis, pero permitidme tan solo por una vez ser el escudero que os acompañe.**

¿Y quién se resiste ante esos modales exquisitos? Desde luego Susana no. Aceptó intrigada y preguntándose quién sería ese chico. No recordaba a ninguno que estuviera por ella. ¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta del amor de un chico tan dulce? La noche pasaba, y Susana se estaba divirtiendo mucho con aquel chico misterioso, pero minutos antes de las campanadas de media noche le dijo:

**- Me temo que ha llegado la hora de separarnos, encantado de haber bailado contigo. Mañana volveré a ser la sombra que siempre os acompaña, después de por unas horas, haber sido vuestro acompañante.**

**- pero¿por qué?**

**- porque es lo mejor. Vos estáis enamorado del guapo Sirius Blak, y lo comprendo. ¿Qué oportunidades tengo frente a él? Seguiré siendo la sombra, pero ahora tendré el recuerdo. Pero... si acaso quisierais buscarme, colocad junto al banco de piedra junto al lago este botón.**

Y dicho esto, el misterioso chico desapareció, dejando a Susana llena en un mar de dudas.

Mientras Susana conocía al chico misterioso, James y la chica de mariposa también se lo estaban pasando muy bien. James seguía sin sabe quién era, se lo había preguntado después de la primera canción que bailaron, pero ella le había dicho que solo contestaría a esa pregunta después de medianoche.

**- Pues entonces esperaré**.- respondió James.

Además de bailar estuvieron conversando luego largo rato mientras se tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla. Tenían un montón de cosas en común, a los dos les gustaba la misma música y los mismos libros y además eran fans de los Chudley Cannons.

**-¿cómo es posible que no te haya conocido hasta ahora?- preguntó James- estamos hechos el uno al otro.**

Ante este comentario la chica del pelo lila sonrió y se puso roja. La verdad es que a ella también le había caído muy bien aquel chico disfrazado de jugador de quidditch.

**-¿bailas?-** le preguntó James cinco minutos antes de la medianoche.

**- de acuerdo.**- contestó la chica del pelo lila, y se dirigió a la pista con él.

Era una canción para bailar lentamente y muy pegado a tu pareja, pero esto no pareció a incomodar a james o a la chica de mariposa. De repente, la chica de mariposa tropezó y cayó encima de James, pero sin darle tiempo a apartarse, James la sujetó y le dio un beso. La chica respondió al beso con pasión, mientras las campanas de media noche empezaron a sonar. Se separaron justo cuando acabaron de sonar. James se quitó el antifaz, y a la chica parecía pasarle algo raro, de repente su pelo tenía un tono rojizo.

**-No puedes ser tú-** dijo la chica cuando James se quitó el antifaz.

**- La chica¿eras tú?** – dijo un sorprendido James cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la chica con la que había estado bailando toda la noche.

**-¡te odio!**- y tras pronunciar estas palabras echó a correr.

James estaba anonado, no se podía creer, que la chica con la que había estado bailando toda la noche fuera... Lily.

Cuando faltaba poco para la media noche Sirius notó algo extraño en la pareja del caballero y la amazonas. De repente parecían nerviosos por algo. Al final la amazonas le cogió del brazo al caballero y le indicó la salida con el dedo. Este asintió con la cabeza y salieron del Gran Comedor dirección a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sirius se deshizo con delicadeza (o eso pensaba él¿cómo te sentirías si estuvieras bailando con un chico guapísimo y de repente te dejara en mitad de la pista porque tiene que irse a otro lado), y los siguió. La pareja se había ido a un árbol junto al Gran Lago. Estaban muy juntos, y parecían que se estaban diciendo algo. Sirius se acercó para poder oírlos.

**- después de las campanadas vas a tener que darte prisa para volver**.-le estaba diciendo la amazonas al caballero.

**- no te preocupes por mí. Relájate. **

**- eres tan amable.**

**- toma, te doy esto para que me recuerdes**- y el caballero le entregó lo que parecía una pulsera a la amazonas.

**-¡Oh! muchas gracias.**

Y se besaron. Se besaron, como lily y james, mientras sonaban las campanas de medianoche. Sirius tenía una expresión de tristeza en la cara. Esa chica lo había deslumbrado, y había esperado conocerla mejor esa noche, pero veía que ya había encontrado a su pareja. Se iba a ir discretamente antes de que notaran que alguien los estaba viendo, cuando la pareja ante sus sorprendidos ojos empezó a cambiar. Estaban transformándose en Carolina y Snape.


	4. Cuarto capítulo

**Cuarto capítulo**

No, no podían ser ellos, Carolina no podía haberse besado con el asqueroso Snape, seguramente no le había reconocido con el disfraz. Menuda bofetada le iba a pegar ahora que se había dado cuenta de quién era. Pero en vez de la bofetada que Sirius esperaba Carolina le puso suavemente la mano en la mejilla a Snape y le dijo:

**- Volvemos a tener nuestro aspecto, tienes que darte prisa.**

**- Pero antes quiero llevarme otro recuerdo.**- y le volvió a besara Carolina suavemente.

Después Snape se colocó un antifaz en la cara y salió corriendo. Carlina se quedó bajo el árbol con la mirada fija en la pulsera y con las mejillas un poco rojo. Al cabo de unos diez minutos suspiró. Se quitó la capa y la coraza. La coraza la guardó en una bolsa que llevaba, y a la capa le dio la vuelta (el reverso era negro) y se la echó por encima cubriendo el disfraz. Después se levantó y se dirigió a la fiesta.

Sirius se apartó justo a tiempo de que no le vieran, y se quedó mirando como desaparecía tras las puertas del castillo. Luego siguió sus pasos.

**- ¡Carolina, despierta!**

**- ¿qué?**- dijo una somnolienta Carolina a Susana, que se encontraba encima de su cama y la estaba agitando.

**-¿Hay fuego?**- preguntó con los ojos cerrados Lily.

**- Tengo que contaros algo, despertaos de una vez.**

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dejarnos dormir en paz?**- dijo Carolina.

**- Sois unas dormilonas, ya es bastante tarde. De hecho os habríais quedado sin comer si no os hubiera traído el desayuno del Gran Comedor. **

**- ¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde es? ¡Tengo que hacer un montón de deberes!-**gritó Lily alarmada y levantándose de golpe de la cama.

**- Sí, pero primero tenéis que escuchar mi historia.**

**- ¿Historia?¿ Qué historia?**- preguntó Carolina ya más interesada en lo que le estaba contando Susana.

Y Susana se dispuso a contarles lo que le había pasado la noche del baile. Cuando terminó, Lily y Carolina se miraron con cara de intriga, ¿quién sería aquel chico?

**- ¿No te dio alguna pista?**

**- No, tan solo el botón.**

**- y... ¿lo vas a colocar bajo el banco?**- preguntó Carolina.

**- Pues, no lo sé. Me gustaría intentar averiguar algo antes de él. No le conozco de nada. ¿Me ayudarías a intentar localizarlo?**

**- De acuerdo,** - dijo Lily- **si nos enteramos de un chico muy amable que está enamorado de ti, o que te mira de forma rara te avisaremos. Pero no prometemos nada. No creo que consigamos mucho.**

**- Yo también te lo diré si averiguo algo.**

**- Muchas gracias chicas, sois las mejores. Por cierto, ¿con quién bailasteis vosotras**?

Ante esta pregunta Lily se puso roja y Carolina bajó la mirada.

**- pues... eeeh... no sé, no le reconocí, no me dijo su nombre** – dijo Lily muy rápido.

**- Yo tampoco lo sé. Estuve bailando con unos cuantos chicos, y tampoco me dijeron su nombre.**

Después de que Lily y Carolina se tomaran el desayuno que Susana les había subido bajaron a la Sala Común a hacer los deberes. Allí se encontraban los merodeadores hablando en voz alta.

**- Venga James, dinos quién era esa chica de mariposa** – dijo Sirius.

**- No era nadie, no me dijo su nombre.**

**- Venga, que no somos idiotas.**

**- ¿no nos lo vas a decir? Creía que éramos tus amigos** – dijo Lupin con voz falsamente dolida.

**- No, no os lo voy a decir porque no lo sé.**

**- Ooh, no me digas que la única chica capaz de robar el corazón a nuestro querido Jimmie** – cuando dijo Sirius esto, James le lanzó una mirada de odio, pero Sirius continuó ignorándola- **hay desaparecido entre la maraña de máscaras de ayer.**

Parecía que James iba a comenzar una discusión con Sirius, y Lupin debió advertirlo, porque rápidamente le preguntó a Sirius.

**- ¿y tú con quién bailaste, Sirius? Ayer volviste muy silencioso al dormitorio.**

De repente la mirada de Sirius pareció perderse, pero fue tan solo un instante, porque se recuperó con rapidez y respondió a Lupin con voz jovial.

**- Pues con muchas Lupin, parece mentira que no me conozcas**.- y tras decir esto pareció darse cuenta de que estaban hablando en voz demasiado alta, porque les hizo un gesto a sus amigos, que se arrimaron más y empezaron a hablar en voz baja.

Carolina echó un vitazo a sus amigas a ver su reacción. Lo normal es que Lily hubiera empezado a protestar porque con sus voces no le habían dejado concentrarse, y que Susana estuviera mirando a Blak con cara de boba. Pero hoy no. Hoy Lily mantenía la mirada fija en su libro sin decir ni media palabra, recordando y aún sin creérselo lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, y Susana con la mirada perdida al frete pensando en que el chico le había dicho que no podía competir con Sirius Blak.

A Carolina este comportamiento de sus dos amigas le pilló un poco por sorpresa, ( el de Susana podía entenderlo, al fin y al cabo acababa de escuchar su historia, pero, ¿y el de Lily? ¿Qué le pasaba hoy a esa chica?) Pero no comentó nada y se dispuso a estudiar.

Sirius no les contó nada a sus amigos de lo que había visto la noche del baile. De hecho él mismo no acababa de creérselo. " Snape y Carolina juntos? Pero entonces tendrían que haberse dado cuenta. ¡Con la de veces que habían utilizado el mapa del merodeador para sus incursiones nocturnas! Si esos dos se estaban viendo tendrían que haber visto sus dos nombres juntos en alguna ocasión. Pero... una duda asaltó de repente a Sirius, que cogió el mapa. ¡ El nombre de Carolina no aparecía! Por eso no se habían dado cuenta de nada. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado Carolina de Snape? Él era un asqueroso Slytherin y ella una bella Gryffindor. ¿No se estaba dando cuenta de lo que hacía? Seguramente Snape la había engañado, o le había hechizado, o... cualquier cosa". Sirius se negaba a creer que Carolina estuviera enamorada, al igual que negaba que sintiera celos de Sanpe.


	5. Quinto capítulo

**Quinto capítulo **

Quince días desde el baile, y nuestros personajes todavía no se habían recuperado de él. Sirius estaba raro, sus amigos lo notaban pero él no les quiso decir nada. James estaba siempre en las nubes, y tampoco quiso decir quién era la chica del pelo lila. Lily evitaba a toda costa a Potter y ni siquiera le miraba a la cara. Susana al final había dejado el botón debajo del asiento de piedra, y ahora todos los días recibía una carta por lechuza de su admirador secreto. Snape y Carolina se seguían viendo a escondidas, y habían ideado un código para mandarse cartas sin peligro de ser descubiertos.

La idea de las cartas había sido idea de Snape, pues consideraba demasiado arriesgado esperar a estar los dos solos para concertar los encuentros nocturnos. Así que un día le mandó una carta a Carolina que decía:

Carolina:

Deberías tener más cuidado con tus cosas, el otro día te dejaste un libro en la biblioteca. Te lo adjunto a la carta.

Cristina se quedó un poco sorprendida por la carta cuando la recibió, pero decidió guardársela, pues había reconocido la letra de Severus. Cuando se encontró sola en su habitación, de repente la carta empezó a quemarle el bolsillo, la sacó y se encontró con que el texto había cambiado. Ahora ponía:

Mi queridísima Carolina:

¿Te gusta el hechizo que les he hecho a la carta? De esta forma tú solo podrás leerlas salvo tú. El texto solo podrás leerlo cuando te encuentres a sola, como en este instante. Encántalas tú también. Para ello, escribe en un pergamino el texto que quieres que me llegue a mí, luego, apúntale con la varita diciendo _musviten_ al mismo tiempo que piensas mi nombre. Verás como el pergamino se ha vuelto blanco. Ahora solo tienes que escribir un texto inocente que pueda leer cualquiera. Espero que te guste la idea.

Esperando impaciente tus cartas,

Tu enamoradísimo S.S

A Carolina le gustó la idea, y frecuentemente se enviaban cartas. Unas veces eran para concretar los encuentros, en otras simplemente se decían lo mucho que se querían, o se contaban divertidas anécdotas que les habían ocurrido, en fin, eran cartas de enamorados.

A Susana también le llegaban cartas. Todos los días sin excepción, una lechuza blanca con una mancha parda en el ala le hacía entrega de una carta en su dormitorio justo antes de dormirse. Eran cartas de su enamorado, donde le decía lo mucho que la quería, le daba algunos consejos prácticos, y le pedía que no intentara averiguar quién era.

Susana esperaba impaciente estas cartas. Cada vez se iba olvidando más de Sirius Blak, (quien por cierto estaba saliendo con su ligue 119) y se preguntaba más por aquel chico. ¿Quién sería? Era la única persona que le había hablado de esa manera en toda su vida. ¿Por qué sería tan tímido? ¿Por qué no se daba a conocer? Y aunque no lo reconociera, la verdad es que se estaba enamorando de aquel chico misterioso de la fiesta. Había sido taaaaaan amable...

Una tarde de primavera, Susana se había quedado a hacer los deberes con Lily y Carolina en la biblioteca. Pero sus pensamientos estaban lejos de los libros. Era tan buena aquella tarde, ideal para tumbarse y pasar el rato con una cerveza de mantequilla en las manos. Lástima de deberes... Con gran esfuerzo tuvo que volver a centrarse en ellos. Siguió con ellos durante unas horas, hasta que de repente se hizo de noche. Entonces Lily se levantó y dijo:

**- ya es muy tarde chicas, deberíamos irlo dejando, mañana continuamos.**

**- Sí tienes razón. No creo que avancemos mucho ahora, estando tan cansadas**.- dijo Carolina. - **¿te vienes tú también a la sala común, Susana?**

**- Id vosotras ahora, que quiero terminar esto, tan solo me faltan dos líneas.**

**- Vale, venga Lily.**

Susana se quedó un rato más, y luego siguió el camino que habían hecho sus amigas antes. Justo cuando se encontraba ante el retrato de la dama gorda se dio cuenta que se había dejado el libro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas en la biblioteca. Se dio la vuelta para ir a por él, pero no hizo falta, porque apareció un chico con él en las manos:

**- Toma, ten cuidado Susana, no olvides tus libros.**

**- Gracias, ¿cómo sabías mi nombre?**

**- Aparece tu nombre en el libro.**

Y se fue rápidamente antes de que a Susana le diera tiempo a decir nada más. Cuando entró, hojeó distraída el libro. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo ¿dónde aparecía su nombre?

Pido disculpas por los cortísimo que es este capítulo. Pero ya avisé que no eran muy largos. Aunque los últimos me están saliendo más largos, pero tampoco mucho.


	6. Sexto capítulo

**Sexto capitulo**

A la mañana siguiente Susana seguía intrigada por lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, ¿cómo sabía aquel muchacho su nombre? Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor recorrió las cuatro mesas con la mirada hasta dar con el chico. Era de Hufflepuff. El chico tenía la mirada fija en un bollo que tenía una pinta apetitosa, como si justo antes hubiera estado mirando para otro sitio y no quería que se dieran cuenta.

**-Susana, ¡estoy aquí! Siéntate conmigo** –le gritó Carolina desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Susana, no pareció prestar mucha atención al desayuno aquella mañana. Parecía más pendiente de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Carolina no dejó de advertirlo y miró con cara divertida a su amiga, ¿qué le llamaría tanto la atención de aquella mesa?

**- Susana, ¿no pareces hoy muy interesada en la mesa de Hufflepuff?**

**- Eeee, no, no... eeee... ¿conoces a aquel chico?**- dijo Susana con voz indiferente.

**- Mmm. Déjame pensar. ¡Ah, sí! Es Marcus Claranine, es el prefecto de Hufflepuff,** **¿por qué lo preguntas**? – dijo Carolina con sonrisa pícara.

**- Por nada, por nada. Por una cosa de herbología.**

En esos momentos apareció una lechuza gris con una carta que se posó delante de Carolina.

**-¿De quién es la carta?** – preguntó distraídamente Susana.

**- No sé, quizás sea de mi hermana Clara**- respondió Carolina rápidamente.

Susana se quedó mirando unos segundos a Carolina extrañada ante la rapidez de la respuesta, pero enseguida se olvidó y volvió as sus pensamientos. De repente, Marcus levantó la mirada y le miró a los ojos. Susana bajó la vista rápidamente, no quería que se diera cuenta de que lo había estado observando.

**- ¿Por qué te has puesto roja?-** peguntó Lily de repente apareciendo por la espalda.

**- Yo... ee... ¡uff!¡Mira qué hora es! ¡Tengo que terminar el trabajo de Historia de la magia!- esto último lo dijo ya corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.**

**- Pero si el trabajo de Historia de la magia lo terminamos ayer... ¿qué le pasará a esta chica?**- se preguntó a sí misma Lily.

**- Mmm... enrojecimientos sin motivos, pérdida de memoria momentánea... creo que se nos está enamorando** –respondió Carolina.

**-¿Susana enamorada? Como no sea de Sirius...**

**- No sé, no estaba mirando precisamente a Sirius antes de irse.**

**- ¿Ah no? Cuenta, cuenta.**

**- Miraba a ese chico de Hufflepuff,** -dijo Carolina señalando a Marcus.

**- ¿Marcus Claranine? No sé qué decirte. Es muy amable y todo eso, pero... a Susana le gustan mucho más guapos. No es que el chico sea feo, pero es un poco paticorto, ¿no crees?**

**- Yo lo único que sé, es que le van a quitar puntos a Gryffindor por que estamos llegando tarde a Encantamientos**.

**-¿Y Susana?**-dijo Lily corriendo.

**-Seguramente ya estará allí. ¡Date prisa!**

Cuando terminaron las clases ese día, Carolina se las apañó para estar a solas en el dormitorio. Cuando lo consiguió la carta que había recibido empezó a quemarle. Era de Snape:

Queridísima Carolina:

¿Podrías intentar estar esta noche a las doce en el pasillo del tercer piso? Tu enamorado que por tu culpa no puede estudiar bien

S.S

Carolina sonrió ante este último comentario. ¡Menudo payaso había ido a escoger!

Aquella noche esperó a que Susana y Lily se durmieran para salir a escondidas. Cuando llegó al pasillo del tercer piso se encontró a Snape.

**- Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado.**

**- Ooh, muchas gracias, ¿pero por qué ahora?**

**- Porque seguramente no te podré felicitar este viernes, que es cuando es realmente. Así que... ¡feliz cumpleaños por adelantado! Abre tu regalo.**

Carolina hizo lo que le pedía, y cuando abrió el paquete se encontró con un colgante con las letras C.J.

**- Tus iniciales.- le dijo Snape cuando Carolina lo vio**. -Seguramente iba a añadir alguna cosa más, pero se calló porque había oído unos ruidos.

Sirius y James habían ido de incursión por las cocinas. La verdad es que se habían traído un gran botín. Lo pensaban usar para celebrar una fiesta a medianoche que iban a celebrar dentro de poco. De repente se encontraron con Snape y Carolina en el tercer piso.

**- Te has metido en un buen lío, asquerosa sangre sucia. Andando por los pasillos a medianoche. Le pueden quitar bastantes puntos a Gryffindor.**

**- No te vas a chivar, Quejicus. Tú también estás andando por los pasillos.**

**- Pero puedo decir que escuché como ibas a preparar una broma y que decidí esperarte esta noche.**

**- No te atreverás.-**dijo Carolina sacando la varita.

En ese momento Sirius y James decidieron intervenir. Se quitaron la capa invisible y sacaron sus varitas.

**- Atrévete a hacerle algo, Quejicus, y sufrirás.** –dijo Sirius.

Ante la superioridad numérica, Snape decidió retirarse. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Carolina rápidamente cogió una hoja de papel, donde tenía escrito algo, y la hizo volar hasta él en forma de pajarita. Snape la cogió y la leyó. Inmediatamente se puso rojo y se dio la vuelta, como dispuesto a decir algo. Inmediatamente, Sirius y James le volvieron a apuntar con sus varitas. Snape pareció desistir y se fue para su Sala Común.

**- Gracias, chicos.-dijo Carolina- no me hubiera gustado meterme en líos.**

**- De nada- **respondió James**-, pero, ¿qué hacías aquí?**

**-No quiero ser descortés, sobre todo porque me habéis salvado de una, pero, ¿me contaríais vosotros acaso los planes de los merodeadores? **

**- Supongo que tienes razón** – asintió James.- **Vamos, canuto, tenemos que ir a la Sala Común antes de que nos pillen.**

Sirius se sobresaltó cuando se refirieron a él. La verdad es que se había despistado durante un rato. Había ido a coger la nota que le había mandado Carolina a Snape antes, y que a éste se le había caído al irse. La nota ponía "Quejicus".

Estúpidos Potter y Blak, tenían que haber aparecido en el peor momento. ¿Por qué no podía hablar con su novia tranquilamente? Con lo que tenía planeado aquella noche... en fin otro día sería. L verdad es que estaría mucho más enfadado si la nota no lo hubiera calmado un poco. Ponía "Te quiero", y Carolina se la había mandado ante las mismísimas narices de ese par de idiotass.


	7. Séptimo capítulo

Séptimo capítulo 

Susana esperaba impaciente la clase de herbología. No es que la asignatura en sí le gustara mucho, no. Lo que le interesaba era un chico de Hufflepuf. Quería hablar con Marcus Claranine e intentar averiguar cómo sabía que ese era su nombre. De repente su atención se distrajo, porque acababa de entrar en el dormitorio una lechuza. Ésta se colocó delante de Susana y empezó a ulular.

**- Sssss, no vayas a despertar a las demás**.- dijo Susana señalando a sus compañeras, que dormían apaciblemente, sabiendo subconscientemente que dentro de poco se tendrían que levantar y dirigirse a clase.

**¿una carta para mí? Lechucita, lechucita¿no te habrás confundido? A mí las cartas me llegan por la noche, y me las entrega una lechuza blanca con una mancha parda. No una lechuza gris.**

Susana miró con mirada interrogante a la lechuza, y finalmente cogió la carta. Era de su enamorado, pero¿por qué a esas horas y no por la noche como hacía normalmente? Sacudió la cabeza sorprendida y procedió a abrir la carta:

Querida Susana:

Esta será la última carta que recibas mía. Es necesario hacerlo, porque si te siguiera escribiendo, pronto tu atenta mirada me descubriría entre la maraña de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Y todavía no quiero que lo hagas. Pronto lo descubrirás, y seré yo mismo en persona quien te lo diga. Mientras tanto, por favor, espera.

Susana se quedó muy sorprendida con el contenido de la carta. Y a la vez sintió una gran pena, se había acostumbrado a recibir diariamente las cartas. El chico misterioso se había convertido en un buen amigo, que parecía saber siempre cómo se sentía (aunque ella no pudiera responder a las cartas) que le daba consejos, y le hablaba de cosas que le hacían olvidarse de sus problemas. Iba a echar de menos las cartas. Quizás fuera hora de ponerse a buscar al chico en serio, necesitaba hablar con él.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a clase de herbología, se olvidó del chico completamente. Ahora su atención estaba centrada en Marcus Claranine. Susana se las apañó para que les tocara juntos cuando tuvieron que hacer las parejas, y mientras sembraban _carponis strastanis _aprovechó para hablar con él.

**- ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre? En mi libro no ponía nada.**

**Bueno, tengo que reconocer que no fui muy sincero contigo. La verdad es que estaba en la mesa de al lado cuando tus amigas y tú estabais haciendo los deberes. No pude evitar oír como te llamaban por tu nombre.**

**- Pero¿por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**Temía que si te decía eso, pensaras que había estado escuchando vuestra conversación y que te enfadaras conmigo.**

**Me evitaste tener que dar un paseo hasta la biblioteca¿de verdad pensaba que me iba a enfadar contigo? Además, no fue culpa tuya el que nos oyera, estábamos hablando muy alto. Me sorprende que la bibliotecaria no nos echara.**

Marcus sonrió ante lo último que dijo Susana, y luego prosiguió con los _carponis. _Durante el resto de la clase estuvieron hablando, y a Susana le resultó un chico muy agradable. Cuando terminó la clase, Marcus se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

**Ya sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero¿ te gustaría venir conmigo en la próxima visita a Hosmeadge? Conozco un sitio que creo que te va a gustar conocer. Invita también a tus amigas si quieren.**

**-Claro, entonces¿nos vemos este viernes en Hosmeadge?**

**-A las seis y media en las tres escobas.**

**-Allí estaré.**

Un rato después, mientras comía en el Gran Comedor, se preguntaba cómo había podido acceder tan pronto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la llegada de Carolina y Lily.

**-¡Hola chicas!**

**-Hola Susana** –dijeron al usonío las dos.

**Me han invitado a una salida a Hosmeadge este viernes, para enseñarme algunos sitios.**

**-¿Quién te ha invitado?** –preguntó Lily distraídamente.

**Marcus Claranine. Me dijo que si queríais podíais venir también vosotras.**

**-Claro que sí, siempre es interesante conocer nuevos sitios¿verdad Lily?** – preguntó Carolina a Lily, a la que se le había puesto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al oír el nombre del chico.

**-¿Qué¡Ah! Sí, sí, muy interesante.**

**-¿Qué pasa? **–preguntó Susana sospechando algo.

**-Nada.**

Susana parecía dispuesta a enterase algo más de la razón de la sonrisa de Lily, pero de repente se acordó que no les había comentado nada a sus amigas de que ya no le iban a escribir más cartas.

**-Chicas, el misterioso chico ya no me va a escribir más cartas. Me mandó una esta mañana para advertirme.**

**-¿Qué¿Por qué?** – preguntó Carolina extrañada.

**-Dice que si me siguiera escribiendo cartas averiguaría muy pronto quién es. Dice que me dirá pronto su identidad, pero que me lo dirá él mismo, a la cara.**

**-Entonces es una buena noticia **–dijo Lily.

**-Sí, solamente que voy a echar de menos sus cartas... ¿qué pasa Carolina?**

**-¿no te parece un poco extraño eso que dijo? Lo de que le averiguarías si te siguiera escribiendo. Eso parece indicar que le conoces, o que vas a estar más cerca de él pronto...**

**-Es cierto, no me había parado a pensarlo** –respondió Susana.

Aquel viernes las tres chicas se encontraban en Las Tres Escobas esperando impacientes a Marcus Claranine.

**-Se está retrasando**.-dijo Lily.

**-No, son las seis y veintisiete. El problema es que hemos llegado con diez minutos de adelanto** .respondió Carolina.

**-A mi no me miréis que no fue culpa mía. Fuisteis vosotras las que me metisteis prisa** **porque no íbamos a llegar pronto** .-dijo Susana acusando con el dedo a sus amigas.

**-¿Interrumpo algo?** – dijo Marcus apareciendo de repente delante de las chicas.

**-No, claro que no** –dijo Susana, que fue la primera en recuperarse de la sorpresa ante la rápida aparición del chico.

**-Me alegro. ¿queréis poneros en marcha y os apetece quedaros un rato más aquí tomando una copa?**

**-¡Ponernos en marcha!** –dijeron las tres chicas respondiendo a la vez.

Marcus sonrió ante esta respuesta. De pronto pareció acordarse de que no se había presentado ante Carolina y Lily y procedió a hacerlo.

**-Lamento no haberme presentado antes. Soy Marcus Claranine, aunque creo que mi nombre ya lo sabíais.**

**-Encantada, yo soy Carolina Jones.**

**-Y yo Lily Evans.**

**-Un placer**.-y al decir esto, hizo un amago de reverencia, a Susana de repente le recordó a alguien¿pero a quién?


	8. Octavo capítulo

**Octavo capítulo**

Marcus les guió hasta una casa a las afueras del pueblo. Las chicas no habían estado nunca en esa zona, y la verdad es que era un poco inquietante, pero no eran miedosas. Además, confiaban en Marcus, y no creían que las hubiera llevado hasta allí si fuera peligroso. Marcus se paró en una casa, de aspecto ruinoso, en el patio había todo tipo de vegetación, y la pintura se caía a trozos. Marcus pareció darse cuenta de las miradas decepcionadas de las chicas, porque les dijo:

-Ya sé que su aspecto no es el mejor. Pero no os fiéis de las apariencias.

Dicho esto, procedió a abrir la verja del jardín y entró en él. Cuando lo hizo, las chicas dejaron de verlo. Se quedaron quietas mirando la puerta durante un minuto, lo que tardó Marcus en volver a aparecer por ella:

-No tengáis miedo, chicas. Venid conmigo. Hacedlo y veréis algo asombroso.

Las chicas le hicieron caso, y cuando cruzaron la puerta del jardín, lo vieron totalmente cambiado a como se veía desde fuera. Ante sus ojos se extendía un jardín precioso, con el césped cuidadosamente cortado, rosas, margaritas y mil flores más, luchaban por ser las más bellas. Una fuente en medio del jardín manaba agua, y a su lado había un banco de piedra.

-Bueno, ¿qué os parece? –preguntó Marcus a las sorprendidas chicas.

-¿qué ha pasado con el otro jardín?- preguntó Lily.

-¿y con la casa?¿qué ha pasado con la casa? –añadió Carolina.

Susana cuando oyó eso, echó un vistazo a la casa. Se había quedado extasiada mirando el jardín, y no se había parado a mirar la casa. Cuando lo hizo, se llevó otra sorpresa. La casa también había cambiado. Donde antes estaba la casa destartalada de antes, ahora había una preciosa mansión.

-creo que es un hechizo ilusionador. La casa está hechizada para que los que la vean desde fuera no vean su verdadero aspecto. A nosotros, como estamos dentro, no nos afecta ya el hechizo.

-Es precioso, ¿quién querría ocultar algo así? –preguntó Susana.

-No lo sé. La casa tiene pinta de ser antigua. Si entras en ella, te encontrarás todo perfectamente y muy limpio, como si la arreglaran todos los días, pero... sus muebles, el estilo, todo, es muy antiguo.

Las tres chicas se quedaron pensando un momento lo que les había dicho Marcus, pero pronto se olvidaron de ello. La tarde fue magnífica, se lo pasaron muy bien, hablando de todo. Marcus fue incluido en la pandilla, y con él se sentían como si le conocieran de toda la vida. Y además notaban que no era alguien que les pudiera traicionar. Investigaron la casa, la cocina funcionaba perfectamente, y Carolina, haciendo un alarde de sus habilidades culinarias, les preparó algunos crêpes.

-Carolina, te vamos a nombrar cocinera oficial, ¿quién está conmigo?-propuso Lily muy chungona.

-¡Yo! –dijeron Marcus y Susana levantando la mano a la vez.

-Muy graciosos chicos.

-No, lo decimos en serio, están deliciosas- dijo Marcus.

-Gracias.

Ya bien entrada la noche, de regreso al castillo de Hogwarts y con Lily y Susana dormidas, Carolina se puso a escribirle una carta a Snape:

Querido Severus:

Te hecho de menos. ¿Dónde estabas cuando hemos ido a Hosmeagde? No te he visto por el pueblo, claro que tampoco prestaba mucha atención ... he ido a un lugar precioso, un jardín de ensueño. Cuando haya otro viaje te lo enseñaré.

Te quiere Carolina

A la mañana siguiente, Carolina, Susana y Lily estaban hablando en la Sala Común cuando Sirius se les acercó:

-Tienes un bonito colgante Carolina –dijo Sirius señalando el colgante con las letras C.J que le había regalado Snape- ¿quién te lo ha regalado?

-¡Oh, esas cosas no se dicen Sirius!-dijo Carolina intentando no parecer nerviosa.

-¿te lo ha regalado un chico? ¿nuestra preciosa Carolina tiene un admirador secreto?

-No seas tonto Sirius –dijo Carolina poniéndose un poco roja-, me lo ha regalado mi hermana.

-¡Sirius! ¿dónde te has metido?-preguntó James Potter. De repente se dio cuenta de que Lily se encontraba entre las chicas con las que estaba hablando Sirius y bajó la mirada, otro tanto hizo Lily rápidamente.

-Ya voy Corny, estaba hablando con estas encantadoras damiselas –cuando terminó de decir esto se fue.

-¿a qué creéis que venía este interrogatorio?-preguntó Carolina cuando Sirius se hubo ido con James.

-No sé, últimamente ha estado algo raro-dijo Lily.

-Es cierto, -intervino Susana- lleva ya dos semanas sin ningún ligue, cuando lo normal son mmm... ¿tres o cuatro por día?

-Jajajajajajajaja. Muy buena Susana –dijo Carolina –por cierto, ¿no habéis notado también un poco raro a Potter, ¿tú que opinas Lily, ¿lily? –repitió sorprendida Carolina al darse cuenta de que su amiga había desaparecido de repente.-¿qué le pasará a esta chica últimamente?

Aquella noche James Potter no durmió bien. Había estado evitando a Evans desde el baile, pero cuando esa mañana la vio... no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, no quería hacerlo. Se había enamorado de Lily, pero, ¿por qué tuvo que huir? Él le había gustado a ella, se lo habían pasado muy bien los dos juntos, ¿por qué tuvo que huir? Tenía que hablar con ella, lo intentaría mañana en un momento que estuvieran a solas.

Lily se despertó aquella mañana muy temprano, no había dormido bien aquella noche. James... y sus amigas empezaban a notar algo. Bueno, era de esperar, no eran precisamente tontas. No se olvidaba de aquella noche, en el baile. Potter había sido tan diferente de costumbre. Sin ser arrogante, ni intentar quedar por encima de los demás, siendo simplemente él mismo. Si supiera lo agradable que era cuando era así...

Como no veía que se fuera a dormir otra vez, bajó a la Sala Común, allí se encontró con Potter:

-Hola Evans –dijo Potter imitando una voz madura –qué sorpresa verte por aquí.

-Hola Potter –"vuelve a se el de siempre, ¿por qué se comportará así".

-Quiero hablar contigo de lo que ocurrió en la noche del baile. Creo que deberíamos salir, porque es evidente que nos atraemos y...

-Potter, para la cantidad de ligues que has tenido me parece increíble que todavía no sepas tratar a una chica...- y lo que iba a añadir nunca lo supimos, porque James le dio un beso en la boca. Beso inmediatamente rechazado por Lily.

-¿pero qué te has creído que haces, Potter? –y acompañando a estas palabras, le soltó una bofetada y se fue corriendo de la Sala Común.

/ --------------------------------/

Bueno aquí va un nuevo capítulo.

Amsp14 acabo de leer tu crítica. Muchas gracias por leerla. No te preocupes si te gusta Snape de más crecidito, tengo intención de que esta historia continúe cuando Snape en el colegio de profesor, pero será bastante más adelante.

Si alguien quiere enviarme una crítica, mejor que me la mande a .


	9. Noveno capítulo

He subido todos los capítulos que tenía, y son unos cuantos. No sé cuando voy a seguir actualizando, mi ritmo a la hora de escribir es bastante irregular, pero prometo acabar la historia (entre otras cosas porque mis amigas me matan si no la acabo).

**Noveno capítulo**

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó muy temprano, y bajó a la Sala Común, allí se encontró a Potter esperándola, afortunadamente no la vio:

-A ver cuando baja Evans, tengo que hablar con ella. No me pudo dar esa bofetada en serio, vamos, se nota que está coladita por mí. Con todo lo que me dijo el día del baile...-hablaba para sí mismo James.

"Viva el rey de la modestia" pensó Lily, "a ver si puedo pasar por detrás de esos sillones sin que Potter me vea". Dicho y hecho, Lily procedió a pasar agachada por detrás de los sillones mientras Potter seguía con su charla en voz alta. Tuvo suerte y no la vio. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, vio que no había casi nadie en la mesa de Gryffindor todavía, de hecho, tan solo había diez personas en total en todo el Comedor. Como no le apetecía desayunar sola, se sentó al lado de los dos chicos, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que eran dos amigos de Potter: Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew.

- Hola Evans, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Lupin.

-Bien, por fortuna pude esquivar a vuestro amigo James en la Sala Común, me estaba esperando para hablar.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Peter sobresaltando a Remus y a Lily- ¿tú eres la misteriosa chica de la que habla en sueños?

-¿James habla en sueños?-preguntó Remus tan sorprendido como Lily.ç

-Bueno, el otro no era capaz de dormir, y James no paraba de hablar en sueños, y por lo que pillé, estaba soñando con una chica a la que decía algo así como "estamos hechos el uno para el otro, creo que deberíamos pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos".

-¡Ja! Pues como siga en el plan de anoche, va apañado –dijo Lily con una risa despectiva.

-¿plan?¿en qué plan estaba anoche?-preguntó Remus muy interesado.

Por fortuna para Lily, no tuvo que responder a esa pregunta, porque sus dos amigas aparecieron detrás suya y se pusieron a hablar de otros asuntos:

-Lily – le susurró Carolina en un momento en que no les estaban prestando atención- Potter preguntó por ti cuando bajamos a la Sala Común, como sé que no te cae muy bien, no le dije nada, pero te advierto que va a venir para acá pronto.

-Gracias Carolina. Hazme un favor, y si te pregunta por mi, no le digas donde estoy.

-¿qué te pasa con...? si quieres evitarlo te aconsejo que salgas corriendo de aquí, porque está entrando ahora mismo.

En efecto, en esos instantes, James Potter entraba en el Gran Comedor. Se dirigías a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, una de las chicas le había dicho que en el dormitorio no estaba, así que seguramente se habría dirigido al Gran Comedor. Por eso, se llevó una gran decepción cuando al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor no vio a su pelirroja en ella.

-Hola chicos –saludó a Peter y a Remus-¿no habréis visto a Lily?

-Pues está aquí...¿dónde se ha metido? Te juro que estaba aquí hace dos minutos.-respondió Remus.

-Ha ido a la biblioteca, tenía que hacer un trabajo y no podía dejarlo para más tarde.

-Ya –dijo James al tiempo que se metía una tostada en la boca.

-¿por qué no utilizas el mapa para buscarla?-preguntó Peter cuando las chicas se fueron.

-No lo tengo, Sirius lo cogió esta mañana.

Mientras tanto, Carolina y Susana habían vuelto a la Sala Común. Susana estaba cogiendo su cartera, y estaba metiendo sus libros en ella. Carolina la miraba extrañada, ¿adónde iba?

-¿adónde vas con los libros, Susana?

-Es que he quedado con Marcus en la biblioteca, ¿no te importa, verdad?

-No, no, ve tranquila.

En realidad, le venía muy bien que Susana hubiera decidido irse a la biblioteca ese día. Había quedado con Snape junto al invernadero, como era sábado no habría nadie por allí. Y con una sonrisa, se dirigió para allá.

Sirius había utilizado el mapa para ir a Hosmeadge, lo necesitaba para entrar por el pasadizo de la bruja jorobada cuando no hubiera nadie por el tercer piso. Gracias al mapa, pudo aprovisionarse de cerveza de mantequilla y un montón de gominolas en Honeykudes. Las estaban reservando para la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Remus. Iba a ser una gran fiesta, y necesitaban provisiones. Como si las hubieran guardado en su dormitorio, Remus se hubiera dado cuenta, habían buscado un refugio para esconderlas más disimuladamente. El refugio se encontraba cerca de los invernaderos, y hacia ellos se dirigía ahora. Cuando estaba llegando, vio a Carolina.

-Hola, ¿qué haces?

-Nada, me gusta venir aquí a relajarme, es un lugar muy tranquilo?¿y tú qué haces?

-¿Prometes no contárselo a Remus?

-Prometido.

-Tenemos un alijo de comida y bebida para celebrar una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Remus. Pero es secreta él no sabe que lo vamos a hacer. Si quieres, puedes venir, y tus amigas también.

-Sí, será divertido, y tengo unas ideas. Deberías haber visto la fiesta que montamos mi hermana Clara y yo en nuestra casa para celebrar nuestro cumpleaños. Y eso que lo hicimos sin magia, que si llegamos a utilizarla...

Carolina se puso a hablar animadamente con Sirius, la verdad, es que la inminente fiesta le había hecho olvidar el motivo por el que estaba allí. Pero una persona que no olvidó fue Severus Snape. Su corazón se llenó de celos cuando vio a Carolina (SU Carolina) hablando con Blak. ¡Y cuando se suponía que tendría que estar ellos dos juntos!

Sirius, por otra parte, era muy feliz. É sí se había percatado de que Snape les estaba vigilando a lo lejos, así que se aproximó más a la chica y tornó una actitud un poco más cariñosa. Carolina se dio cuenta, pero como Sirius era así con todas las chicas de Hogwarts no le dio importancia, sin embargo, cuando Snape vio esto, echó a correr hacia su Sala Común.

Mientras tanto, Susana estaba en la biblioteca con Marcus. Ya hacía tiempo que habían acabado los deberes, y ahora estaban hablando. Era increíble lo bien que habían conectado conociéndose desde hacía tan poco tiempo. Susana estaba por contarle lo de la carta, era cierto que no le conocía desde hace mucho, pero... algo le decía que podía confiar en él. Cuando se había decidido a contarlo, apareció Lily corriendo por la puerta, y se metió de en plancha debajo de la mesa donde estaban. Segundos después, aparecía James Potter por la puerta, girando rápidamente la cabeza como buscando algo.

-¿habéis visto a Lily?-preguntó a Susana.

-Pues- pisotón por parte de Lily- no, no la hemos visto, ¿por qué no pruebas por los territorios?

-Sí, buscaré por allí, gracias.

Cuando Potter salió por la puerta de la biblioteca, y Lily de debajo de la mesa, Susana y Marcus se la quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

-Emm, chicos, ¿qué tal va vuestra tarea de Transformaciones? Yo no acabo de entender bien los efectos del último hechizo.-dijo Lily como si todos los días se escondiera debajo de las mesas para que Potter no la viera.

Susana parpadeó varias veces, y luego fue capaz de responder:

-Sí, claro, la tarea de Transformaciones, si quieres puedes mirar nuestros apuntes.

-No gracias, creo que voy a ir a mi dormitorio. Creo que estaré más tranquila allí.-y diciendo esto se fue.

Marcus y Susana se quedaron durante unos segundos mirando la puerta por la que había salido Lily, y luego, los dos a la vez empezaron a reír:

- Voy a tener que interrogar a Lily con profundidad esta noche para enterarme de qué es lo que pasa aquí.-dijo Susana con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Por qué crees que Potter la perseguía? Es un poco raro que se haya fijado en ella. Normalmente sale con chica con bastante menos materia gris en el cerebro.

- No sé- respondió Susana encogiéndose de hombros. Pero pienso enterarme.

En ese momento apareció Carolina por la puerta y se dirigió a ellos:

- Me he cruzado con Potter en los terrenos de Hogwarts y me ha empezado a interrogar sobre Lily. ¿qué les pasa a esos dos?

- Nada, nada, solo que Lily huye de él, llegando a esconderse debajo de las mesas de la biblioteca y Potter la busca.

- Entiendo. ¿te apuestas algo a que estos dos acaban saliendo juntos?- dijo Carolina, una cosa que Carolina le gustaba era apostar sobre las parejas del colegio. Tenía un olfato increíble para descubrirlas, lo que hacía que cada vez que apostaba tuviera que buscarse a una nueva persona. Pero esta vez Susana estaba convencida de que iba a ganar, ¿Lily y James Potter juntos? Un síntoma inequívoco de que el mundo iba a acabarse.

-Hecho, quince sickles y veinte knuts.

- No Me habíais dicho que erais unas pequeñas ludópata –dijo Marcus con expresión dolida- yo también quiero apostar, diez sickles a que no forman pareja

- De acuerdo, dejadme que saque el libro de cuentas- Dijo Carolina mientras sacaba un librro y apuntaba las apuestas. Hecho, os lo recordaré en su momento, y me tendréis que pagar. ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, si queréis estáis los dos invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lupin.

-¡Genial! Yo me apunto, ¿cuándo y dónde?-dijo entusiasmada Susana.

-En el dormitorio de los chicos el próximo sábado. Ey, Susana, podrás ver a Sirius.

Susana se puso roja, es cierto que Sirius ya no le gustaba tanto como antes, y que sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era el chico de la carta, pero... no podía evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa al imaginarse en la fiesta cerca de Sirius.

-¿y tú Marcus?¿vas a venir?- preguntó Susana todavía un poco roja.

-Sí claro, será genial- pero por algún motivo su voz sonaba un poco triste.

Aquella noche Lily intentó hacerse la dormida cuando sus dos amigas subieron al dormitorio para evitar que le interrogaran sobre lo sucedido en la biblioteca

-Oye Susana, ¿tú crees que Lily estará dormida?-dijo Carolina haciéndole un guiño.

-No sé. Yo creo que sí, y es la ocasión perfecta para husmear en su diario.¿tú crees que aquí tendrá escrito algo sobre el baile de San Valentín?

-¡Ni hablar!¡mi diario no se toca!-saltó toda indignada Lily de la cama.

-Si estás despierta.-dijo Susana simulando sorpresa. En ese caso creo que podemos preguntarte sobre lo que te ha pasado hoy con James.

-Eee...yo...-respondió Lily al darse cuenta de que había picado. Bueno, supongo que os merecéis saberlo, sois mis amigas. Pero me tenéis que prometer que no se lo contaréis a nadie.

-Prometido.

-Bueno, ¿os acordáis del baile de San Valentín?

Y tanto que se acordaban, allí fue cuando Susana descubrió a su admirador secreto, al que quería encontrar, ¿o seguía enamorada de Sirius Black? También allí Carolina pudo ir con Snape y besarse sin ningún miedo a que los descubrieran, ¡Snape! Hoy había quedado con él y se le había olvidado. Maldita sea. Intentaría hablar con él otra vez y explicárselo.

-Bueno, el caso es que estuve toda la noche con un chico. Era muy amable y descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Pero tenía puesto un antifaz y no podía ver quién era. Poco antes de dar las doce campanadas, dimos un baile, y me besó. Cuando acabó, ya era medianoche, y el hechizo se estaba desvaneciendo, así que él me vio. Yo a él también le vi, porque se quitó la máscara. ¡Era James!

-¿James Potter?-chilló Susana.

-¡¿y dices que teníais muchas cosas en común?¡Pero si sois polos opuestos!¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

-¡Sí! Y ese es el problema. Me gusta, y mucho, cuando se comporta como una persona sensata y deja de hacerse el arrogante, porque entonces lo odio.

Susana y Carolina se le quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos.

-¿qué pasa, chicas?

-Acabas de decir que te gusta James Potter –dijo completamente alucinada Susana.


	10. Décimo capítulo

**Décimo capítulo**

Esa noche era la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Remus. La iban a celebrar en el dormitorio de los chicos, que previamente había sido preparada con unos cuantos hechizos e insonorizada, no querían que apareciera McGonagall en medio de ella. Lily, al final, había accedido a ir a ella, pero como insistió varias veces, "no voy a ir como invitada de Potter (él la había invitado) sino como acompañante de Carolina". Remus, que sabía perfectamente que sus amigos le iban a hacer una fiesta, se hacía el longui, y accedió sin ningún problema a "ayudar" a Peter en los deberes de pociones, aunque supiera que ya los tenía hecho desde hacía tiempo:

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa cuando mezclamos diente de dragón con colmillos de león?-preguntaba inocentemente Peter.

-No, es colmillo de dragón y dientes de león. Y no son colmillos enteros, sino polvo.

-Aaaaaaah ¿y qué pasa?

En ese momento vieron a Susana y a Marcus:

-¡felicidades, Remus!- dijo Susana.

-¿qué tal estáis?- preguntó Marcus.¡Genial! Estáis viendo los deberes de pociones.¿me podéis echar una mano? Esa asignatura me desespera ¿cómo cuernos es alguien capaz de aprenderse las 152 tipos de pociones en las que el ingrediente principal son los dientes de león con polvo de colmillos de dragón.

Peter y Remus se miraron, y aguantaron una carcajada:

-Bueno, en realidad no son tantas, hay unas cuantas pociones principales, las otras no son nada más que especializaciones, por ejemplo: hay una que sirve para curar las heridas más rápidamente en general, y luego hay otras que se especializan en las de la cara, en las de los brazos en la de los pies, en los raspones, en los tajos profundos, etc-explicó Remus.

-Pareces un diccionarios con patas –dijo Susana, causando las carcajadas de los cuatro.

Remus se puso a ayudar a Marcus en pociones, y Peter, viendo que ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo, se puso a leer un libro, mientras, Susana, a su lado hacía sus tareas.

-Hacéis un buen grupo.-dijo Susana de repente.

-¿qué? Perdona, no te estaba prestando atención, dijo Peter.

-Nada, que hacéis un buen grupo los cuatro. Remus, James, Sirius y tú. Se nota que estáis unidos.

-Sí, supongo. Aunque algunas veces me gustaría hacer cosas grandes como ellos. Yo siempre soy el último, el que se une pero no propone... ¿pero sabes qué? Algún día sorprenderé a todos, y seré el más grande-finalizó Peter con una gran sonrisa.

De repente una lechuza entró en la biblioteca y se dirigió a Carolina. Ella la reconoció enseguida, era la de Severus. Carolina la cogió y la leyó intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Cosa que no le fue muy difícil, ya que Peter estaba leyendo, y Susana y Marcus estaban atendiendo a las explicaciones de Remus. En la carta, Severus la citaba para esa noche en el tercer pasillo detrás de una estatua. Con un poco de sentimiento de culpa, Carolina tuvo que responderle diciendo que esa noche no podría. Después de darle la carta a la lechuza, se quedó pensativa. Esperaba hablar pronto con su novio, últimamente no lo veía mucho, el otro día porque estuvo hablando con Sirius, y hoy por la fiesta de Remus, esperaba que no se enfadara.

Severus esperaba impaciente la carta de Carolina. Esperaba poder verla esa noche. Necesitaba hablar con ella, y oír de su boca que no tenía nada con Black. No cesaba de acordarse del otro día, cuando a ella se le olvidó acudir a una cita con él por estar hablando con Black. En ese momento llegó la respuesta. Severus la leyó, y luego tiró la carta al fuego, y se sintió muy triste y celoso. Carolina le decía que no podía acudir a la cita porque le habían invitado al cumpleaños de Lupin. Pero ella no tenía tanta confianza con él, seguro que iba porque quien le había invitado era Black, seguro. Necesitaba hablar con ella, esto no podía quedar así.

En el dormitorio de los merodeadores todo eran prisas. Remus llegaba dentro de diez minutos, y todo tenía que estar preparado. Los regalos sobre la cama, las cosas para la fiesta en una mesa que habían sacado "_desolodiossabedonde" _los chicos. Lily se encargaba de colgar un póster donde se leía "¡¡¡Felicidades Remus! a la vez que intentaba no acercarse demasiado a James. Misión imposible por otra parte, ya que este aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para rozarla, cosa que ponía muy nerviosa a la chia, aunque aún no había decidido si era porque en el fondo le gustaba o por lo mucho que le molestaba la arrogancia con lo que lo hacía. Sirius, estaba preparando un grifo que estaba conectado a un barril de cerveza de mantequilla que habían comprado la semana pasada con el dinero que habían ganado a Carolina en una apuesta (por primera vez había perdido). James, aparte de acosar a Lily, estaba acomodando a todos los que iban a la fiesta (ya habían llegado Marcus, Susana, Carolina, dos chicas de sexto y dos chicos que jugaban en el equipo de quidditch):

-Tú colócate ahí, junto a la cama, tú. Detrás de la cortina, tú agáchate, no así no, se te ve la cabeza, se supone que no nos puede ver cuando entre. Bien, así está bien.

-Esto ya está listo –dijo triunfante Sirius- ahora no intentéis emborracharos con la cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿emborracharse con cerveza de mantequilla?¡estás de broma!-dijo Susana.

-Es posible –intervino Marcus- si tomas cantidades industriales de ella.

-Pero no hay nadie aquí tan irresponsable, ¿no?- preguntó Carolina.

Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Carolina, pero Sirius se quedó mirando pensativo el cartel.

De repente, todos se agacharon y se colocaron en sus puestos. Remus se acercaba. Abrió lentamente la puerta, y al encontrarse todo oscuro, realizó un hechizo lumus. Inmediatamente, sus amigos salieron de sus escondites, y gritaron a una '¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES REMUS! Después del grito, a todos les dio tiempo a fijarse que Remus no había entrado solo en la habitación, sino que lo había hecho con una chica perteneciente a Huppleffut.

-Muchas gracias chicos, no hacía falta que os molestara. Esta es Johana Voulet, me he tomado la libertad de invitarla, espero que no os moleste.

-No, no, por supuesto que no –dijo James rápidamente después de haberse repuesto de la sorpresa. Pero luego se quedó rumiando las palabras de Remus, ¿se habría olido algo de la fiesta? Porque eso de invitarla daba mucho que pensar...

-Hola chicos –saludó Johana tímidamente.

Y la fiesta empezó, Susana, a la que gustaba mucho bailar, había instalado un aparato de música, y haciendo desaparecer las camas de los muchachos, había quedado una minipista de baile. Marcus estaba bailando con ella, y había resultado ser un magnífico bailarín. Lily, había bailado un poco, pero ante los intentos de James de bailar con ellas las canciones en las que había que bailar más agarrados (en un momento de despiste, en el que se habían puesto unas canciones románticas, luego el disco había sido sustituido por unas canciones más moviditas) al final había decidido sentarse, y ahora estaba hablando con Johana, pero tampoco pudo estar mucho tiempo con ella, porque Remus se la robó enseguida.

Carolina, por otro lado estaba con Peter, mirando los dos divertidos los intentos de James por acercarse Lily, y las escapadas de esta. De repente se dio cuenta de que Sirius había estado muy silencioso, en su puesto detrás del barril de cerveza de mantequilla.

¿qué haces aquí tan solo Sirius?

Pensar. ¿quieres mucho a tu novio?

¿qué? No... no tengo novio.

Ya, supongo...

Y nada mas decir estas palabras se dirigió a la pista de baile, y cogió a Susana y se puso a bailar con ella. Marcus, al ver como le robaban a su pareja (de baile), no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar al suelo con ojos tristes y se sentó en el sofá. Carolina, vio la reacción de Marcus, y se quedó pensativa. De repente pareció darse cuenta de algo.

Mientras, Sirius bailaba con Susana. Esta lo notaba raro, muy raro.

¿así que tu eres la mejor amiga de Carolina?

Sí –respondió sintiéndose un poco incómoda, y el hecho de que Sirius se pegara más a ella contribuyó a ello.

Ya, entonces te contará todos sus secretos, ¿no?

No sé. Supongo- toda la vida soñando con que Sirius Black se fijara en ella, y ahora que estaban bailando juntos...algo fallaba. No se sentía bien.

Si te lo cuenta todo, sabrás con quien bailó en el baile de San Valentín.

¿el baile de San Valentín? -¿pero por qué una parte de ella se sentía culpable por estar con Sirius?¿y por qué la otra parte no se sentía a gusto?¿realmente le conocía?¿había estado todo ese tiempo enamorada de una persona real?

Entonces no te lo contó- y se separó de Susana, permitiendo a la chica fijarse en sus ojos. Los tenía vidriosos ¿estaba borracho?

¿contarme qué?

¿y dices que es tu amiga?¿y no te ha contado nada de su novio? – y diciendo esto se fue. Pero se fue también del dormitorio, diciendo a James ( que le preguntó cuando pasó por su lado) que estaba cansado, y que iba a intentar dormir en los sillones de la Sala Común. Esta declaración extrañó a James, pero enseguida volvió al que había sido objetivo durante toda la noche, es decir, acosar a Lily.

MIENTRAS TANTO-----

Carolina se sentó al lado de Marcus, en el sillón. Él tenía su mirada fija en Sirius y Susana, que estaban bailando.

Es guapa, ¿eh?-preguntó Carolina.

Sí –dijo Marcus con un suspiro. De repente, se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando- es decir... yo...

déjame hablar a mi. ¿vale? – Marcus asintió con la cabeza- Supongo, que como todos, sabes que una de mis aficciones, es hacer apuestas sobre asuntos amorosos. Y sabrás también que nunca fallo, ¿no? No sé como no me di cuenta antes de que te gustaba Susana –dijo Carolina moviendo la cabeza a los lados con gesto de disgusto- Y no me lo intentes negar. Susana te contó lo que le pasó en el baile de San Valentín. Y que recibió cartas de un admirador secreto, que de repente se interrumpieron, y justo después, apareciste tú.

Sí. Tienes razón, yo era aquel chico. Me gusta Susana desde hace tiempo. Pero ella...ella está coladita por Sirius Black, nunca se fijará en mí. Míralos – y Marcus señaló a Sirius y Susana, que justo en ese instante se encontraban muy pegados.

Si no se lo preguntas nunca lo sabrás. A veces hay que arriesgarse. Conozco a Susana. Sé que está desde hace mucho tiempo por Sirius, pero lo ha idealizado. A ti te conoce, en muy poco tiempo te has convertido en su amigo, en un buen amigo. Y desde que estás con ella ha dejado de fijarse tanto en él. Deberías intentarlo. Si no lo haces siempre te estarás preguntando qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras atrevido.

Marcus miró a Carolina, era una mirada llena de gratitud, y a la vez de determinación. Se levantó con firmeza, a la vez que musitaba en voz baja un gracias, y se dirigió a Susana, que en ese momento estaba sola en la pista, porque Sirius había salido de la habitación.

En otro lado de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Marcus se dirige a Susana, Lily y James mantienen una conversación:

Pero Lily, entiende que tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Si en el baile coincidíamos en tanto. Conectamos tan bien.

Y tú lo arruinaste. Entiende que no puedes ir por la vida como si fueras su dueño. Yo no voy a ser tu novia solo porque tú lo digas. Entiéndelo.

¿pero por qué? Yo soy perfecto, y tú eres muy buena chica...

Así que tú eres perfecto –dijo Lily con tono peligroso- James, ¡¡¡madura! Y no seas tan arrogante, ¡eso es lo que más odio de ti!

Y diciendo esas, palabras, e imitando a Sirius, Lily salió de la habitación. Carolina, al verla decidió seguirla, para ellas dos, se había acabado de la fiesta.


	11. Undécimo capítulo

**Capítulo número 11 – carta a Clara Jones**

Una lechuza volaba sobre Nueva York. Conocía su destino, y lo había hecho varias veces, estaba contenta, esta vez había tardado un día menos. Ahí estaba su ventana, la tercera de aquel enorme bloque de pisos contando desde arriba, y la segunda a la derecha. Tan solo dos toques fueron necesarios para que una chica pelirroja, idéntica a la que le había dado la carta allá en Hogwarts, le abriera la ventana y le quitara la carta. Si la lechuza no hubiera hecho ese viaje más veces, y conociera a las dos hermanas, se habría asustado al encontrarse a su dueña allí en Nueva York.

-Espérate Galatea, que te tengo que dar la respuesta cuando termine de leer la carta.

"Querida Clara:

Espero que tu, papá y mama estéis bien. Por aquí hay buenas y malas noticias. Tú ya conoces a mis amigos magos por lo que te cuento en las cartas (aunque seguramente te duermes cuando las lees, no es divertido que te cuenten tantos detalles de personas a las que no conoces), así que te acordarás de Susana, Lily, Marcus y compañía.

¡Marcus resultó ser el chico de la fiesta! El que le mandó luego cartas a Susana, y que estaba loquito por ella. El otro día en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Remus se le declaró (yo me lo perdí, ya te cuento más abajo por qué). Ahora están saliendo juntos. Espero que les vaya bien, aunque Marcus es un poco inseguro, y teme que Susana se acabe enamorando de otro chico. No me hace caso cuando le digo, que de momento, él es el único chico a quien hace caso, que su amorío por Sirius, es agua pasada.

Lily salió corriendo de la fiesta tras una conversación con James (yo la seguí, y por eso me perdí la declaración de Marcus). Se fue a su habitación y se puso a llorar diciendo que era un idiota, que nunca cambiaría y que le odiaba.

Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué te cuento tantas cosas de los amoríos de mis amigos no te digo nada de los míos. A veces pienso que es una suerte tenerte, aunque cuando yo estoy en Hogwarts nos separe una gran distancia. Eres la única que sabes que salgo Severus, y a la única que le cuento los que nos pasa y que me entiende. Lily y Susana pondrían el grito en el cielo, y luego intentarían comprobar si tengo fiebre o me han hechizado.

El otro día discutimos. Dice que no es bueno que me relacione tanto con los Merodeadores, porque son sus enemigos. Quizás le hubiera podido hablar con calma y convencerle de lo estúpido que era eso, pero ese día yo ya estaba enfadada con él. Por la mañana, los Merodeadores le habían gastado una broma de mal gusto (levantándole en el aire y enseñando sus calzoncillos a todo el mundo), y Lily salió a defenderlo. Seguramente más por fastidiar a James que porque le diera lástima mi pobre novio. ¡Le llamó sangre-sucia!¡Y delante de mis narices! Así que cuando me dijo los de los Merodeadores, le recordé yo lo del "amistoso" mote que le había dicho a mi amiga. Y claro, por supuesto, él me dijo que tenía que guardar las apariencias, que se suponía que como era Slytherin, tenía que odiar a todos los que no tuvieran sangre pura. "Así que tienes que odiar a los sangre-sucia, ¿no?"le dije "Te recuerdo que yo soy una de ellos. Ya no sé si ocultas nuestra relación porque temes que tus amigotes Slytherin me hagan algo a mi, o mis amigos Gryffindor algo a ti,como me dijiste en su momento, o porque temes que nuestra relación manche tu reputación. Un Slytherin con una sangre-sucia, no sería una buena propaganda para ti, ¿no? Si me quieres de verdad ¡demuéstralo!

Eso pasó hace dos semanas, y desde entonces no nos hablamos ni nos escribimos. Estoy enfadada con él, pero... le quiero. No sé qué hacer. Os envidio a ti y a Larry, podéis estar los dos juntos sin problemas.

Y hablando de otra cosa, ya hemos hecho los exámenes de los TIMOS, y nos queda poco tiempo por quedarnos este año en Hogwarts, ahora este mes y medio, de relax. Espero que a ti te vayan bien los exámenes en tu instituto.

Se despide

Tu gota de agua

Clara miró pensativa la carta después de leerla. Luego, se apresuró a escribir una respuesta, no era la mejor, pero era la única que se le ocurría. La carta tardaría una semana en llegar a Hogwarts. Esperaba que su hermana solucionara sus problemas con Severus,. Por lo que Carolina le contaba en las cartas, era evidente que le quería. Ella lo sabía, y Carolina también, pero ¿Severus lo sabía también? Pero sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de un timbre. ¡Era Larry! Clara se apresuró a coger algunas cosas y le abrió corriendo.

A veces Clara sentía envidia de su hermana, porque ella no era maga, pero entonces venía Larry, y se decía a ella misma, que no hacía falta magia para ser feliz.

Larry y Clara fueron al cine, y estuvieron charlando toda la tarde de cosas banales. De repente, Larry le preguntó a Clara:

-¿y no se lo vais a contar?

-Ella es feliz sin saber nada. Sería muy infeliz si supiera los riesgos a los que nos enfrentamos todos los días. Además, de momento no ha pasado nada.

-Pero, ¿y si pasa? Sería duro para todos, pero al menos nosotros sabemos que lo que hacemos es muy peligroso, y tenemos medio asumido lo que puede pasar, aunque eso no se termina de asumir, pero ella, no sabe nada.

-No es solo decisión mía, mis padres tampoco le quieren contar nada. Quizás más adelante, mientras tanto, que Carolina solo tenga las preocupaciones de una adolescente maga corriente.


	12. Duodécimo capítulo

**Capítulo número doce. Reconciliaciones, explosiones y besos.**

HOGWARTS

Carolina esperaba una carta en el Gran Comedor. Los últimos días habían estado calmados. James había parecido entender de momento el significado de la palabra no, y había dejado de acosar a Lily a cada momento, aunque ahora le enviaba ramos de flores todas las mañanas. "Al menos huelen bien, y no tengo que aguantar sus tonterías", dijo Lily cuando despertó con un ramo de rosas en su mesilla por tercera mañana consecutiva. Carolina amenazó con hacer un hechizo a Susana y a Marcus cuando fueron a agradecerle (¡otra vez!) que empujara a Marcus en la feria. Carolina ante los demás ponía buena cara y una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba triste por la pelea que había tenido con su novio. Estaba como ausente en las conversaciones de los demás, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para prestar atención. Lo que le dolía es que a Severus parecía no haberle afectado la discusión, estaba como siempre... o eso parecía, porque a él también le había afectado bastante, quería muchísimo a Carolina, pero como buen Slytherin, su orgullo lo primero.

El correo llegó al Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes, ya estaban acostumbrados a él, aunque siempre sería un espectáculo digno de ver la llegada de las lechuzas. Cartas de familiares diciendo que les echaban de menos, periódicos como el "Profeta" o "Corazón de bruja", vociferadores, chucherías o dinero... de todo se podía encontrar en el correo. Pero Carolina solo esperaba una lechuza... bueno, en realidad dos, la de su hermana Clara y la de Severus, pero sabía que la de Severus no llegaría.

Galatea, la lechuza parda, se posó delante de Carolina, y educadamente le entregó su carta.

-¿Carta de tu hermana Clara? –preguntó Susana al ver la lechuza- Os lleváis bastante bien, ¿no?

-Sí, al principio temí que el venir a Hogwarts afectara a nuestra relación, porque siempre habíamos estado juntas, pero por suerte no fue así, y nos seguimos llevando igual de bien que siempre. Aunque evidentemente, no es lo mismo que antes, la distancia se nota. Pero nos queremos mucho.

-Tienes suerte –dijo con un suspiro Lily. Sus amigas no le preguntaron nada. Lily ya les había contado su historia con su hermana.

-¿Qué te cuenta Clara?-preguntó Susana para ocupar el incómodo silencio que había seguido a las palabras de Lily.

-Nada en especial, lo de siempre. Que soy una suertuda, que no me porte bien, y que a ver si me entra de una vez que las reglas fueron escritas para romperlas... Creo que se hubiera llevado bien con los Merodeadores. Que soy una cabezota, y que allí están bien, pero que Larry a veces es un estúpido. Larry es su novio –dijo al ver la cara de incomprensión de Lily y Susana- Se va a enterar cuando le conteste. Voy a por un pergamino y tinta. Os veo en un momento.

-Vale –dijeron sus amigas.

Carolina subió a la Sala Común, que en ese momento se encontraba vacía. Lo que les había dicho a sus amigas de la carta era verdad, pero no les había dicho todo lo que venía en la carta. Se había saltado el fragmento más importante:

"Pienso que deberías hablar con él y poner las cosas en claro. Sé que ahora estás enfadada, pero no dejes ir a la persona que quieres tan solo por una discusión. Tú tienes razón, yo también pienso que lo mejor sería hacer pública vuestra relación, aunque quizás, os acarreara algunos problemas. Pero entiende también su punto de vista, es un Slytherin, y es orgulloso y ambicioso. Al hacer pública vuestra relación, se estaría tragando su orgullo y estaría perdiendo sus ambiciones entre sus amigos slytherin, es posible incluso que los perdiera (recuerda que eres "sangresucia"). ¿Tú le quieres? En tus cartas me cuentas que sí. ¿Pero lo sabe él? Quizás no quiere que te alejes de los Merodeadores porque son sus enemigos, sino por su fama de conquistadores (eso es lo que tú me cuentas). Habla con él (serás tú quien va a tener que dar el primer paso, te vuelvo a recordar lo del orgullo Slytherin). Dile que le quieres, y mucho, pero que no quieres que se avergüence que esté saliendo contigo. Si de verdad os queréis, deberías ser capaces de solucionar vuestros problemas. "

Hablar con él. La idea no era nueva. Lo había estado pensando todos los días desde la discusión. Ya era hora de llevarla a cabo. Se puso a escribir un pergamino, citando a Severus para dentro de dos días, a las doce de la noche, en el tercer pasillo, al lado de la bruja tuerta. La mandó con el corazón en puño, deseando que aceptara.

Al día siguiente, Carolina estaba un poco apagada a la hora del almuerzo. Dentro de unos segundos, el correo haría llegar su carta a Severus. Que aceptara hablar, que aceptara hablar... Necesitaba hablar con él. Ese día estaba comiendo solo con Susana, porque Lily sufría de indigestión, y como no tenía nada de hambre había decidido quedarse en la biblioteca, comprobando una cosa que había puesto en un examen, y de la cual se había dado cuenta de repente. El correo llegó, y Carolina lo hubiera estado mirando impaciente, intentando de localizar su lechuza entre la multitud, sino hubiera sido porque Susana le tiró de la manga, y con un gesto le indicó que se acercara a ella:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te quiero contar algo, ven, aprovecha ahora el jaleo del correo y que Lily no está con nosotras.-y diciendo esta, le agarró de la manga y la llevó a un pasillo solitario-¿tienes novio?

-¿qué?-¿a qué venía eso?¿cómo lo sabía?¿cómo...?

-Sirius me dijo en la fiesta que tenías novio. Y que cómo siendo tu amiga no sabía nada de él.

-Pero Sirius en la fiesta estaba borracho, ¿te acuerdas?¡Tú nos lo dijiste!-dijo Carolina, notándosele a metros de distancia que estaba muy nerviosa.

-Estás nerviosa. No te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes, pero me duele que un conocido se entere antes de tus cosas que yo, que se supone que soy tu amiga. Yo no te he ocultado cosas, ¿por qué tú sí?

-Te prometo, que te lo contaré todo. Pero ahora no. Y yo no se lo conté a Sirius. Te prometo que te lo contaré.

-Confío en ti.-y diciendo esto se fue.

Carolina estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo sabría Sirius que ella tenía novio?Y de repente se acordó cuando le preguntó por la cadena que Severus le había regalado en tiempo. Le había parecido que había algo raro. Aunque a lo mejor solo era que estaba borracho y desvariaba en la fiesta. Porque ya se hubiera encargado de mortificar a Severus, se llevaban fatal, no creía que hubiera desaprovechado una oportunidad tan buena de chantajear a Severus.¿o no? Pero ahora su problema era la posible conversación con Severus mañana, ya se encargaría de hablar con Sirius en otra ocasión. Aunque tendría que ser pronto, el curso se acababa... de repente, Severus con sus amigos Slytherin pasaron por el pasillo. Severus tropezó "accidentalmente" con Carolina, pero rápidamente se levantó, sin una sola palabra de disculpa. Tan solo dejó una nota pequeña y disimulada en la mano de Carolina. "De acuerdo", ponía en la nota. Carolina sonrió, aún había esperanzas...

Sirius estaba sentado en su cama. Se suponía que tenía que estar dormido, había sido un día agotador. Pero en vez de eso, se encontraba mirando al vacío. Le gustaba Carolina, lo admitía. El conquistador había sido conquistado. Pero ella salía con Snape, ¿qué habría visto en ese idiota? Con su pelo grasiento y ¡¡odiaba a los hijos de padres muggles! Y los padres de Carolina eran muggles. ¿cómo podía fiarse Carolina de él? Seguro que la estaba utilizando... o quizás no era así, a lo mejor Carolina había sabido ver lo bueno que había en él... no, eso o era posible, no tenía nada bueno... iba a hablar con Carolina. Le diría que la quería, y lo que pensaba de Snape. Tenía que escucharle, antes de que el pelograsiento le hiciera daño. Y lo iba a hacer ahora. Y ni corto ni perezoso bajó de los dormitorios. Pensaba dirigirse a los dormitorios, pero el ruido al abrirse de el cuadro de la Dama Gorda le hizo saber que ese no era el mejor camino...

Carolina se dirigía al punto donde había quedado con Severus. Estaba muy nerviosa. Pero confiaba en que sus diferencias se acabarían resolviendo. De repente se paró. Tenía una sensación extraña, como si alguien más estuviera allí. Y no eran imaginaciones suyas, porque había como un eco de sus pasos. tap, tap, tap. Alguien se acercaba. Carolina se arrimó a la pared, si era un prefecto o un profesor podía ganarse un castigo, bueno, podría no, se lo llevaba seguro. Pero no era ni un profesor y ni un prefecto, sino:

-¿Sirius?

-¡Carolina! –dijo Sirius susurrando- te he estado buscando.

-¿qué quieres?-dijo Carolina nerviosa. Que no tardara mucho, tenía una cita, y era importante. Como último recurso, le lanzaba un desmadius para no llegar tarde.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿y no puede ser más tarde?

-¡No! Tiene que ser ahora. Yo...te quiero.

Carolina se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba algo así. Seguramente era alguna broma de los Merodeadores.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-No, ¿por qué no me crees? Yo te quiero, y desde algún tiempo. Dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo.

-Sirius, yo...yo ya quiero a alguien. ¡y tu no me conoces!¿y si te has enamorado de una Carolina que no existe?

-Eso no es cierto. Y la persona a la que quieres, ¿no será Quejicus?¿De verdad crees que él te quiere?¡Odia a los hijos de padres muggles! Lo más seguro es que te esté utilizando.

-No hables de lo que no sabes –dijo Carolina en un tono muy peligroso- tú no le conoces como yo – y levantó la varia apuntando a Sirius.

-Yo solo te digo que tengas cuidado. Puedes resultar lastimada.

-Tú eres el que puede resultar lastimado como no te vayas inmediatamente de aquí.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho-y diciendo estas palabras Sirius desapareció bajo la capa invisible de su amigo Cornamenta.

Carolina estaba furiosa ¿quién se creía que era para decir eso de su novio? Él la quería. No la estaba utilizando. Al avanzar unos pasos, se dio cuenta de que Severus había estado escondido todo el rato en un recoveco de la pared:

-Creo que querías hablar conmigo.

-Sí.

A la mañana siguiente una Carolina escribía una carta a su hermana Clara:

_Aunque aún quedan cosas que tenemos que aclarar, lo más importante ya lo hemos solucionado. Nos queremos. Y Severus ha aceptado salir conmigo públicamente. Pero ya será al curso que viene. Le voy a dar este curso y el verano para que informe a sus amigos. Seguramente se enfadarán con él (mis padres son muggles, como tú, gota de agua. La verdad, yo nunca he sabido que vio él en ellos para querer ser su amigo, pero en fin, el sabrá. El caso es que creo que va a intentarles convencer de que está conmigo para luego dejarme, o algo así, para poder salir conmigo a pesar de mi condición sin perder su respeto. ¿Que qué pienso yo? Que está muy tonto. Todo sea por que podamos salir en paz sin problemas. _

Dudó un momento, pero luego se dispuso a contarle lo que pasó con Sirius. Ya había vuelto a mojar la pluma en el tintero, cuando llegó el antes mencionado:

-Siento lo que te dije ayer. No tenía ningún derecho. Estaba celoso, y perdí la cabeza. Lo siento. Perdóname.

-Claro. Pero no voy a tolerar que lo insultes delante mía. Pero, ¿cómo te enteraste?

-El baile de San Valentín –dijo Sirius con desgana- Vi cuando se transformaron los dos.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No. No se lo conté a nadie. Y no sé por qué. En otras circunstancias, se lo hubiera contado a mis amigos, y juntos hubiéramos visto la mejor forma de fastidiarlo con esa información. Pero esta vez...sabía que te podía dañar a ti.

-Sirius, yo le quiero.

-Lo sé. Y aunque me cueste mucho, lo voy a aceptar. Eso sí, como se le ocurra hacerte daño, prometo que todo lo que le hemos hecho hasta ahora, van a parecer fruslerías con lo que le haré.

-¿qué te piensas?¿Que yo no sé vengarme?

-Pues...-pero llegaron unas chicas de segundo y la conversación se interrumpió.

NUEVA YORK

Clara y Larry (su novio), subían las escaleras al piso donde vivía Clara con sus padres hablando:

-¿Pero cómo se te ha ocurrido tirarle de los pelos a Sadushon?-le preguntaba Larry a Clara.

-¡Me estaba poniendo de los nervios!¡Esa pija estúpida! Siempre metiéndose conmigo. Ahora estoy castigada, y tengo que decirles a mis padres que la tutora quiere hablar con ellos mañana.

-¿mañana? Pero no se iban a...

-Sí, eso es lo peor, tendrán que salir por la tarde.

-¿Y no pueden decirle a la profe que mañana no pueden?

-Si quieren que al año que viene siga estudiando en ese estúpido instituto, no.

Y con un gesto de fastidio, los dos chicos entraron en el piso. Cuando lo hicieron, vieron a la señora Jones (se llama Cristina), sentada enfrente del ordenador. Y al señor Jones con un montón de hojas y mapas esparramados por la mesa, con unos útiles de dibujo y una calculadora. Carolina sonrió al verlos. Últimamente habían estado de viaje, y no había podido verlos mucho. Con ella había estado un amigo de sus padres. Lamentaba darles la noticia de que tendrían que ir mañana a hablar con su tutora. Iba a suponer un contratiempo para ellos, pero tendrían que ir. Sería muy sospechoso el que no fueran, y precisamente ellos no podían permitirse el hacer algo sospechoso.

Después de explicarles a sus padres lo que había pasado en el instituto, Larry y Carolina, se pusieron a hacer sus tareas. De repente, una lechuza entró por la ventana. Clara cogió las dos cartas que traía, una para sus padres, y otra para ella, las dos de su hermana Carolina. En la suya, le contaba lo pasado con su novio Severus y el chico que se llamaba Sirius. En la que era para sus padres, les contaba cosas de sus exámenes, y les preguntaba por ellos. Cuando su madre, al leer la carta en voz alta dijo eso, Clara no pudo evitar una mirada culpable a Larry, recordando lo que habían hablado hacía unas semanas. Pero se recordó (o autoconvenció), que si le ocultaban algunas cosas a Carolina, era por su bien.

Al mediodía, cuando sus padres volvieron del instituto, Ricardo, el padre, preguntó a Clara:

-A ti nunca te ha gustado ese instituto, ¿no?

-Nunca. Solo es de chicas, y encima, la mayoría son unas cabezahueca y unas pijas.

-Entonces no te sentirás muy triste si te decimos que al año que viene no volverás a él-dijo su madre.

-¿me han expulsado?-preguntó Clara. Nunca le había gustado ese instituto, ¡pero tampoco quería que la expulsaran!

-No. Te hemos sacado, después de comprobar con nuestros ojos un buen ejemplo de qué clase de persona no queremos que te conviertas cuando seas mayor-dijo su padre, refiriéndose a la directora- En mi vida había visto a una mujer tan, tan...mejor lo dejo.

-Al año que viene irás al instituto donde estudia Larry-dijo su madre con una sonrisa y revolviendo el cabello de su hija- así, podréis estar más tiempo juntos.

-¡Eso es genial!¡Se lo voy a decir esta tarde cuando lo vea!¿o teníamos que irnos?-dijo recordando de repente el compromiso de sus padres.

-Al final se va a hacer cargo Peter. Esta tarde hubiera sido demasiado tarde-le informó su padre.

Esa tarde vino Larry al piso de los Jones. Él también se alegró bastante cuando se enteró que su novia iba a estudiar en su mismo instituto al año que viene. Lo iban a celebrar con fanta y unas chocolatinas (Clara era adicta a ellas), cuando se dieron cuenta de que chocolatinas no quedaban:

-No te preocupes, voy yo a por ellas –dijo Clara.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Era un buen día. En el portal, se fijó en una mujer de aspecto extraño que estaba de espaldas a ella mirando los buzones, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Luego se daría cuenta de que había cometido un error. La tienda donde compraba las chocolatinas se habían quedado sin su preferida, así que andó unos diez minutos, para dirigirse a otra tienda, donde sí las tenían puesta una música bastante alta, por lo que el jaleo de la calle quedaba amortiguado. A pesar de eso, se oyó un sonido fuerte, como el de un petardo muy gordo. "¿Qué habrá pasado?". Cuando salió a la calle, vio a la gente que corría, con caras asustadas. Un mal presentimiento la invadió, y aceleró el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a su casa. Un coche de bomberos una ambulancia la adelantaron por el camino. Cuando llegó a su bloque de pisos el mundo se le vino a los pies. Estaba en llamas. Sus padres, su novio.

HOGWARTS-

-¿Dónde está el despacho del director?

Ésta era la pregunta que hacía insistentemente una chica a todos los chicos que encontraba por los pasillos del colegio. Hasta que por fin alguien le dio una respuesta. Un halo de tristeza envolvía a la chica, que supo aguantar con entereza las burlas de algunos Slytherin cuando vieron que vestía ropas muggles, y que evidentemente no era estudiante.

Carolina estaba en la Sala Común, leía las cartas que habían llegado desde su casa. Su hermana y sus padres le aseguraban que seguramente sacaría buena nota en sus exámenes, le contaban algunas cosas sin mucha importancia, y al final, como siempre, le recordaban lo mucho que la querían. Estas cartas tranquilizaron a Carolina, y se dijo que era una tonta, que la pesadilla que había tenido hacía unos días, sobre su familia, sólo era eso, una pesadilla. Nada les había pasado, nada.

La profesora McGonagall entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Llevaba rostro grave, y el observador atento también habría notado tristeza y lástima:

-Señorita Jones, al despacho del director.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, -pausa- hay cosas que tiene que saber.

Carolina siguió a la profesora intrigada y preocupada ¿qué habría pasado? Cuando vio a su hermana Clara en el despacho, sintió como sus peores temoren empezaban a convertirse en realidad.

-Hola Carolina – y sin poderse contener, Clara se abrazó a su hermana y empezó a llorar- papá, mamá, han muerto –dijo entre sollozos.

Carolina se encontraba en su dormitorio, recogiendo sus cosas, se iba. Afortunadamente no se había cruzado con nadie, no se sentía con capacidad para responder a ninguna pregunta. ¡No podía ser cierto! Acababa de recibir una carta de sus padres. ¿Cómo iban a estar muertos? Era una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla. Se iba a ir, pero antes se despediría de Severus. Habían quedado para ese día como siempre en el tercer pasillo, y le pillaba de camino. Tenía que despedirse de él, aunque eso supusiera admitir en voz alta que...no, no podía pensarlo. Cuando llegó al pasillo, vio algo que en circunstancias normales le hubiera paralizado el corazón y hecho llorar. Pero ese día no era capaz de llorar, era un fantasma que no sabía si algún día volvería a vivir. La gorila de Tina Grace tenía cogido a su novio, y se estaba besando con él. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, este hecho lo confirmaba. Y dentro de un momento se despertaría.

Se dirigió con su hermana a un carruaje que habían dispuesto para ellas, después, cogerían un tren para ir a Londres, y de ahí un avión para ir a Nueva York y acudir al entierro de sus padres y al de Larry Lewis. No estaba despierta, tenía que despertarse. Echó una mirada al castillo de Hogwarts, intuía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de volverlo a ver. Mucho tiempo.

El testamento de sus padres ya se había leído, los bienes se repartirían entre ellas dos cuando tuvieran mayoría de edad, y hasta entonces quedaban bajo la custodia de Patrick Smith, un antiguo amigo de sus padres. No eran las únicas que estaban de luto. Los padres de Larry, los señores Lewis habían perdido a su hijo, pero aún así, fueron capaces de hablar con Clara, y decirle que la consideraban como su hija, y que para cualquier cosa que contara con ellos.

Clara no llegó a matricularse en el instituto donde su novio iba. Desapareció en el verano. Se escapó de casa y no la encontraron. Dejó una nota en la que decía que no se preocuparan por ella, y cada dos meses enviaba una carta a Carolina.

Carolina, por su parte, no fue a Hogwarts al principio del nuevo curso. Se matriculó en un instituto de magia de allí de los Estados Unidos. Su nuevo tutor, el señor Smith, dijo que lo mejor es que no se fuera tan lejos, y Carolina no protestó mucho. Había algunas cosas en Hogwarts a las que no le apetecía enfrentarse, no de momento.


	13. Trigésimo capítulo

**Capítulo trece ---Tras la marcha**

Snape se pasó todo el verano escribiendo cartas a Carolina. Quería saber cómo estaba, y el motivo por el que se hubiera marchado de Hogwarts un mes antes de las vacaciones. Ninguna de sus cartas llegó. Fueron interceptadas por Tina Grace. Ella quería a Severus, y había tratado de demostrárselo con un beso, pero él la rechazó cuando consiguió zafarse de su abrazo de oso. Y si ella no podía tenerlo, ninguna más lo iba a conseguir. Interceptó sus cartas, con la esperanza de ver algo en ellas que le ayudara a conseguirlo, pero al no ver nada de utilidad, las volvió a enviar todas. Todas menos un grupo de cartas, cuyo mensaje era ininteligible, tan solo una aglomeración de letras sin ningún sentido. No las entendía, pero a lo mejor algún día lograba descifrarlas, solo hacía falta tener paciencia.

Snape, al no recibir contestación a sus cartas pensó que quizás se había vuelto a enfadar con él por el asunto de hacer pública su relación. Él ya lo tenía claro, si ella se lo pedía, lo haría. La quería muco para arriesgarse a perderla. Cuando el nuevo curso se inició, sintió una gran angustia al ver que su rostro faltaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando el correo llegó distinguió a Galatea, la lechuza de Carolina. Durante unos segundos pensó, que la carta que llevaba era para él, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que iba para la mesa de Gryffindor.¿Qué le había pasado a Carolina¿Por qué no había recibido siquiera una noticia de ella?

En la mesa de Gryffindor recibieron con inquietud la carta. Lily y Susana se habían enterado de la desgracia de su amiga, y le habían estado mandando cartas de apoyo durante todo el verano, pero ella tan solo les había mandado dos cartas, en una de ella agradeciendo sus palabras, y en otra diciéndoles que necesitaba pensar, y que al curso siguiente no iba a ir a Hogwarts. Sirius también había recibido una carta de Carolina, aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, en ella tan solo ponía "Hazle la vida imposible", pero él entendió el mensaje. En esta nueva carta, Carolina les hablaba de lo bien que había estado el primer día en su nuevo colegio de magia, y que había conocido a un grupo de chicos que parecían muy simpáticos, y que el colegio no era tan bonito como Hogwarts pero que estaba muy bien... Pero a todos esas palabras les sonaban a falso.

El curso continuó, y aunque echaban de menos a Carolina, no fue muy diferente de los otros. Sirius cumplió a conciencia lo que le había pedido Carolina. Le intentaba hacer todo el daño posible, y eso incluía una conversación donde le enseñó la carta que Carolina le había mandado y preguntarle en tono de burla "¿De verdad creíste que te quería?", hasta hacerle una broma en la que casi le mata. Era cruel, pero él creía firmemente que si había hecho daño a Carolina se merecía todo lo que le estaba haciendo.

James la mitad del curso declarándose a Lily, y esta intentando esquivarlo. En marzo ocurrió algo que le hizo plantearse algunas cosas. El chico estaba decidido a todo con tal de conseguir una cita con Lily, así que tras mucho suplicar a sus amigos, consiguió que le ayudaran a elaborar una poción de amor. Una vez elaborada, consiguió introducirla en el zumo de calabaza de la chica. Ésta, se la bebió sin sospechar nada. James esperaba, que tras beberse la poción, Lily le mirara de manera diferente, o le dijera lo mucho que le quería, que intentara besarle, o que por lo menos, aceptara una cita con él. Nada más lejos de la realidad, la chica siguió comportándose de igual manera, e incluso rechazó tres ofertas de James de acudir a una cita con él. Y la poción funcionaba, de eso no había ninguna duda, ya que peter le ingirió por error, y estuvo persiguiendo a una Ravenclaw durante toda una semana declarándole su amor. Pero si Lily le quería¿por qué seguía comportándose de igual manera? Quizás es que la chica le quería desde hace tiempo. ¿Le habría rechazado todas esas veces, como ella misma lo decía, tan solo por su inmadurez y egocentrismo? Quizás le iba llegando la hora de madurar.

Y el curso pasó, y llegó el séptimo, el recuerdo de su amiga seguía presente, pero la realidad iba absorbiendo más a los chicos. Y no es que se olvidaron de su amiga, pero sí la dejaron un poco aparte. Snape, por su parte, se creyó las palabras de Sirius de que él no le importaba mucho a Carolina, y se fue cerrando cada vez más en sí. Su rencor le hacía absorber como una esponja todas las ideologías de sus amigos Slytherin en contra de los muggles, y cada vez creía más en ellas¿cómo había llegado una vez siquiera a enamorarse de una sangresucia? Seguramente le había lanzado un hechizo, porque esa niña no le llegaba ni a las puntas de los talones a él, descendiente de magos puros. Fuera de Hogwarts, Voldemort iba adquiriendo cada vez más poder, y cuando le ofrecieron a Snape unirse a él, no dudó en rechazarlo siquiera un instante. Ahora iba a poder vengarse de todas las humillaciones sufridas por aquellos asquerosos Gryffindors.

James y Lily acabaron saliendo, aunque al final fue James quien aceptó una cita de Lily, y no al revés, el chico por fin había madurado, y eso alegraba mucho a Lily. Remus seguía de novio con Joanne, y estaban planeando irse a vivir juntos. Sirius, intentaba olvidarse de Carolina saliendo cada vez con más chicas, aunque nunca lo consiguió del todo. Peter cada vez estaba más silencioso, y se distanciaba más de sus amigos, James Sirius y Remus, al principio intentaron estar más con él cuando se dieron cuenta, pero tenían sus propios problemas, y lo dejaron un poco de lado.

El Señor Oscuro le había mandado a una misión. No era muy difícil, si actuaba con cautela no tenían porque venir ningún mago. Estarían solo él y esos estúpidos muggles. Los muggles se habían atrevido a tener una hija con signos de ser una futura maga. Eso era una aberración, y él, Severus Snape iba a hacerles pagar caro eso ofensa. En la casa estarían los padres de la niña, la niña y una invitada que había venido de lejos. El trabajo era fácil, la puerta se abrió con un simple alohomora, y no tuvo ningún problema en localizar a la feliz familia en el dormitorio conyugal. Mató a los tres sin ningún parpadeo. Cuando iba a salir de la habitación se encontró con un fantasma. ¡No podía ser ella!

¿Ca...Carolina?

La chica se sorprendió al oír el nombre, pero luego negó sonriendo con la cabeza:

Nos confunden mucho, pero mi nombre es Clara, Clara Jones. Mi hermana está en Estados Unidos. Y me alegro, seguramente no le haría ninguna gracia ver como su ex-novio se ha convertido en un asesino.

¿Cómo...

Yo sé muchas cosas. Como que tú no crees en todo lo que te dicen tus compañeros mortífagos, y que solo actúas por rencor y despecho.¡Mi hermana te quería! –dijo subiendo de repente el volumen de voz- No creas a los que te dicen otras cosas.

Y diciendo esto se retiró de la habitación. Severus la siguió, pero parecía haber desaparecido, en la casa solo quedaba él. Las palabras de la joven que decía llamarse Clara Jones revolotearon en su cabeza, y se fue dando cuenta de lo que había hecho, y en lo que se había convertido ¿Tendría opción de rectificar?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y aquí finaliza la etapa de esta historia que transcurre cuando Carolina y Snape son estudiantes. A partir de ahora la historia transcurre entre el sexto y el séptimo año de Harry.

Por si nadie se ha hecho algunas preguntas bastante interesantes, las formulo yo aquí :

**¿Qué hacía Clara en la casa que iba a atacar Snape¿Cómo sabía lo que sabía¿Adónde fue cuando se escapó?**

Clara oculta muchas cosas, aunque al final estoy viendo que no voy a poner tanto de este personaje como en un principio quería. Quien si va a tener una importancia en la (por llamarla de algún modo) segunda parte de esta historia va a ser Atenea, hija adoptiva de Clara.


	14. 14

**Capítulo catorce**

Clara se levantó tarde esa mañana, raro en ella. Podía oír desde su habitación como su hija Atenea en la cocina se preparaba el desayuno. Una chica valiente y muy astuta. Había tenido suerte al encontrarla hacía ya nueve años en aquel orfanato italiano. Desde entonces había vivido con ella, y se querían como madre e hija, sin que el que no compartieran la misma sangre importara nada. "Es una buena chica", pensó con satisfacción. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, iba a necesitar un buen rato para conseguir desenredar su larga cabellera roja. Cuando llegó frente al espejo miró su imagen. Una marca brillaba en su cuello. Tenía forma de C mayúscula, con un redondel al centro. Era de un color rojo brillante. Clara cerró los ojos durante unos segundos en un gesto de cansancio, y cuando los volvió a abrir, la marca había desaparecido. "La Confederación nos llama", pensó. Se lavó la cara y desenredó su cabello. Más le valía disfrutar del día de hoy tranquilamente, pues los días que iban a seguir serían bastante agitados. Pero no se quejaba, le gustaba el movimiento.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cocina, su hija Atenea estaba terminando de tomarse unas tostadas. Era una chica delgada, de tez pálida, ojos verdes azulados y un pelo azul intenso que le llegaba por los hombros.

-Nos llaman Atenea. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿Dónde vamos esta vez?¿Europa?¿América?¿Asia?¿África?

-Tú a Londres, yo a otro lado. Esta vez vamos por separado. Vamos a aprovechar el que seas de sangre limpia.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Atenea. Conocía bien a su madre, y sabía que podía esperar casi cualquier cosa de ella.

-Vas a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Atenea tan solo alzó la ceja en signo de interrogación.

-Claro que-continuó Clara- como eres menor de edad, y vas a aparecer de repente, no te dejarán. Así que te va a tocar hacer unas cuantas cosas para lograrlo. Vas a ir a Hogwarts, y trabajarás desde allí.

-¿Encontraré algún confederado?

-Uno en Slytherin de quinto año, y dos hermanos en Huppleffut de séptimo.

-Excelente –y una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Atenea. Este año tenía pinta de ser interesante.

Un camión de mudanzas ocupaba la calle de Privet Drive. Una nueva vecina se iba a instalar. Lo único que sabían los vecinos de la nueva inquilina, es que su apellido era Jones y que era pelirroja. La señora Dursley observaba disimuladamente a la señora Jones. Ésta estaba indicando a los mozos dónde colocar las cajas, y de vez en cuando repetía que las trataran con cuidado. Los mozos le respondían entre resoplido y resoplido que harían lo que pudieran. Cuando por fin terminaron de descargar todas las cajas, la señora Jones les dio una abundante propina, lo cual logró conseguir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los mozos, y que pensaran que era la mejor cliente de ese día. Una vez que se fueron los mozos, Clara (pues era ella) empezó a desempaquetar algunas cosas. Pero no le dio tiempo a hacer mucho, pues el timbre le interrumpió en su tarea. Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró a un matrimonio con su hijo. "Este crío necesitaría una buena dieta de adelgazamiento", pensó para sí Clara:

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-preguntó cortésmente Clara.

-Hola señora Jones, disculpe que le interrumpamos –habló la mujer-,yo soy la señora Dursley,mi nombre es Petunia, este es mi marido Vernon y este mi hijo Dudley. Somos sus vecinos, vivimos al lado suyo, y hemos venido a ver si podemos ayudarle en algo, además de presentarnos.

-Gracias señora Dursley, pero ya me las arreglo yo bien sola. Mi nombre es Clara Jones, ¿quieren pasar a tomar algo-dijo Clara al tiempo que hacía un gesto con las manos invitando a pasar dentro.

-No gracias, mejor otro día cuando esté menos ocupada-declinó el señor Dursley la invitación.

-Será un placer.

Y tras decir estas palabras y despedirse, Clara volvió a su casa. "Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba", pensó con satisfacción. Su plan marchaba bien.

Una semana más tarde, Clara visitaba a los Dursley, y tomaba el café con ellos. En esa visita conoció al su sobrino conflictivo que iba a una institución para jóvenes conflictivos. A Clara le pareció un chico muy triste que guardaba una gran pena. Pronto las visitas de la señora Jones se hicieron frecuentes y se convirtió en una amiga de la familia. A los Dursley les contó que trabajaba como reportera para un periódico de Londres, pero que se había mudado porque la gran ciudad le parecía agobiante y necesitaba algo más tranquilo. Los Dursley también se enteraron que la señora Jones estaba casada, pero que su marido había resultado ser un sinvergúenza, por lo que se había separado de él. También les contó que había trabajado como niñera.

Una mañana de sábado, los Dursley llamaron a la puerta de Clara. Con ellos se encontraba su sobrino, Harry Potter.

-Sentimos molestarla, pero nos gustaría saber si no le importaría quedarse con nuestro sobrino este fin de semana. Mi hermana Marge se ha puesto enferma, y nos gustaría ir a verla. Y el problema es que ella no se lleva muy bien con nuestro sobrino, y teniendo en cuenta el estado en que está...-dijo Vernon Dursley.

-No se preocupe señor Dursley, no tendré problema en atender al joven Potter. Vaya a ver a su hermana, que seguramente le estará esperando impaciente.

-Ya lo has oído chico, la señora Jones se encargará de ti. Así que pórtare –habló Petunia Dursley ásperamente al chico.

Éste no respondió, pero se quedó enfrente de Clara mientras veía a sus tíos despedirse y marcharse.

-Bueno chico, parece que nos quedamos solos-dijo amigablemente Clara a Harry - ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito? Podríamos jugar a él mientras tus tíos están fuera.

-Quidditch –contestó Harry. Le daba igual que la mujer fuera muggle y que no iba a entender su respuesta. Le daba igual que quizás sonara grosero, este verano había sido terrible, necesitaba pagarlo con alguien.

-¿En serio? Espero que no seas como esos fans de los Tornados que han aparecido este año como setas tan solo porque han ganado la liga. A mi me gustan los Chudley Cannons, ¿y a ti?

-¿Qué?- Harry se esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta menos esa.¿Cómo sabría aquella mujer algo de magia?- Usted, usted es...

-No, soy una simple muggle, pero mi hermana sí que lo era. Estudió en Hogwarts.¿Vas a entrar en mi casa o te vas a quedar ahí enfrente de la puerta como un pasmarote?

Harry entró en la casa. Siguió a Clara por el recibidor hasta la cocina comedor. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos gigantes a modo de pósters. Ua se veía nada más entrar, en ella se veía a una familia feliz. En primer plano, dos chicas pelirrojas completamente idénticas, una cogía a la otra por la espalda y sacaba la lengua, la otra le ponía los cuernos por detrás mientras guiñaba el ojo pícaramente. Detrás de ellos había una mujer pelirroja y un hombre rubio. "a señora Jones se parece a estas dos chicas" pensó Harry.

-Soy yo con mi hermana y mis padres un año antes de que asesinaran a mis padres y a mi novio en una explosión.-dijo Clara con voz ronca al ver la mirada interrogativa del chico- durante años me culpé de la muerte de mis padres. Ellos se iban de viaje el día de la explosión, pero por mi culpa al final no se fueron y la explosión les pilló cuando estaban en casa. Si no hubiera sido por mí, ese día no hubieran estado en casa, y no estarían muertos. Me eché la culpa durante años. Incluso me separé de mi hermana por temor a poderla hacer daño. Al final me acabé dando cuenta que la culpa fue de la asesina-y sus ojos parecieron lanzar chispas al decir esas palabras- y que lo único que había conseguido era hacerme mucho más desgraciada y separarme de mi hermana. Ni siquiera sé donde se puede encontrar ahora, tan solo tengo suposiciones –dijo con un tono de tristeza en la voz.

Silencio siguió a las palabras de Clara. Harry pensaba en ellas. En cierto modo se asemejaba a lo que le estaba pasando a él. Durante todo ese verano se había estado echando la culpa de la muerte de Sirius, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan impulsivo a la hora de ir al ministerio...todos habían intentado compadecerlo y decirle que la culpa no había sido de él, sino de Bellatrix. Harry había intentado creerlos, pero no había sido capaz. Sin embargo, esta mujer, a la que apenas conocía podría comprenderle, pues ella había pasado por lo mismo. No caería en el mismo error que ella, él no se separaría de las personas queridas que le quedaban. No lo haría.

En el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix (número 13 de Grinmould Place) se estaba leyendo el testamento de Sirius. En él se dejaba casi toda la totalidad de su fortuna a su ahijado Harry. Pero una parte del dinero iba para su amigo Remus (al igual que la casa)y otra para la señorita Carolina Jones, que tendría que aparecer en el plazo de un mes si quería su parte de la herencia, si no lo hacía, esa parte de la herencia iría a manos de Remus Lupin.


	15. 15

Capítulo quince

Carolina volvía a Londres después de tantos años. Varias emociones la embargaban, añoranza por todo lo que dejó, tristeza por todo lo que pasó, dolor, porque tendría que afrontar cosas que había estado evitando todo ese tiempo. No recordaba muy bien Londres, aunque claro, lo más que había visto era la estación y algunas calles cercanas al "Caldero Chorreante". El motivo de que hubiera vuelto, es que había recibido una carta de Albus Dumbledore diciéndole que Sirius Black le había dejado una parte de su herencia en su testamento. Esto había supuesto una gran sorpresa para ella. Ignoraba que Sirius hubiera muerto. De hecho, no había sabido mucho de él desde que se enteró de la muerte de sus antiguos amigos Lily Evans (por entonces Lily Potter) y James Potter (aunque él cuando estudiaba era más bien un conocido que un amigo). Tampoco había sabido de Marcus y Susana. Sabía que acabaron casándose, por las cartas que le enviaban, pero un día, de repente, las cartas dejaron de llegarle, y no volvió a saber de ellos. Esperaba que estuvieran bien.

"Grinmould Place, nº 13", leyó Carolina en el papel que tenía sobre sus manos. ¿Y eso por dónde quedaba? Después de estar durante una hora dando vueltas por Londres, al fin consiguió llegar a la casa. Cuando llegó, marcó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran. Después de esperar unos segundos, una señora pelirroja, regordeta y con la cara llena de pecas le abrió la puerta:

¿Sí? –preguntó insegura la mujer.

Carolina Jones. El señor Dumbledore me citó aquí –dijo Clara enseñándole el papel donde ponía la dirección.

¡Ah! Yo soy Molly Weasley.

Un placer –dijo Carolina estrechándole la mano a la mujer.

Pasaron por un pasillo, en el que Clara se mantuvo en silencio por indicación de la señora Weasley, y cuando llegaron a la cocina, la señora Weasley le empezó a preguntar:

¿Y cuál es el motivo de su visita? Si no es indiscreción, claro. No le había visto antes por aquí.

Vivo en los Estados Unidos. Estudié en Hogwarts hasta quinto año, pero no he estado en Inglaterra desde entonces. Vine porque por lo visto Sirius Black me dejó una parte de la herencia en su testamento, y he venido a por ella.

¿Conocías a Sirius?-preguntó la señora Weasley intrigada.

Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts. Pero no he sabido nada de él desde hace dieciséis años. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando me enteré de este asunto. Por su muerte y porque me mencionara en el testamento. La verdad, no me lo esperaba.

Ya –dijo la señora Weasley, y durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio, pero la señora Weasley empezó de nuevo a preguntar.- ¿Sabes lo que es esta casa?

No. No la había visto en mi vida antes de hoy. Con todo el respeto, pero tiene un aspecto bastante malo.

Era la casa de Siruis Black.

¡Oh! No sabía que viviera aquí.

Bueno, en realidad vivió aquí durante un año y medio.

¡Ah!

¿Sabes lo que está pasando aquí en Inglaterra?

Voldemort ha vuelto. –y habló con amargura en su voz- Lo leí en una revista llamada el "Quiquilloso", y lo volví a leer tiempo después en "el Profeta". Empieza la lucha de nuevo.

La conversación entre las dos mujeres se vio interrumpida por la aparición de un hombre en la cocina. Era Remus Lupin.

Molly, Arthur dice que esta noche viene a cenar, también estarán Tonks, Moody, Mundungus y la señora Figg –entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Carolina- Hola –dijo saludándola- ¿nos conocemos? Me resultas extrañamente familiar.

Remus Lupin, no me extraña que te hayas olvidado de mí, al fin y al cabo tan solo fuimos conocidos. Soy Carolina Jones, fui amiga de Lily Evans y Susana Stone hasta que me fui en quinto curso.

¿Carolina? –preguntó Remus asombrado, se había acordado de ella.

¿Eras amiga de Lily? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

Sí. Lo fuimos. Aunque cuando me fui de Hogwarts perdí el contacto con ella. Pero debería estar enterándome sobre el testamento de Sirius. No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Tenía que venir, y he venido ¿Ahora qué? Ni siquiera está Dumbledore, que fue el que me llamó.

El profesor Dumbledore dijo que vendría esta noche. Podrás hablar con él en la cena. No te preocupes.-dijo con tono maternal la señora Weasley.

Mientras, Atenea Jones paseaba por el callejón Diagon. Había estado comprando los útiles para su año en Hogwarts. No había cogido los libros de todas las asignaturas. No, tan solo las que había aprobado en unos exámenes especiales que había realizado en el Ministerio de Magia durante el transcurro de la semana anterior. Eran como los equivalentes a los TIMOS, de echo, así constaba en su expediente. En pociones había sacado un "Desastre", cosa que no le extrañó. Atenea y los calderos tenían que mantener siempre una distancia mínima de cinco metros, sino se corría el riesgo de una gran explosión. En Historia de la Magia había sacado un "Excelente", en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras otro "Excelente", en Adivinación un "Excelente", en Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Máticas otros, y en las demás asignaturas un "Supera las expectativas". Estaba contenta con sus notas.

Atenea acababa de comprarse un uniforme de Hogwarts en Madame Malkim, y ahora tenía tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Bueno, en realidad hasta que empezara Hogwarts podría hacer más o menos lo que quisiera, ya que no estaría viviendo con su madre. Esta´ria con su "casi hermano" Rocco, que era dos años mayor que ella, y por lo tanto ya era mayor de edad. Rocco trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia de Bulgaria, pero por un proyecto de los Ministerios de Inglaterra, Francia y Bulgaria, en un intento de reforzar los lazos mágicos, había habido traslado de personal de unos países a otros, y Rocco ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres.

Atenea casi se salta la tienda, en opinión de ella, más interesante de todo el callejón. "Sortilegios Weasley", anunciaba un cartel. Y en el escaparate había algunos productos de bromas, con explicaciones resumidas de sus efectos. "Esto tiene buena pinta", pensó Atenea con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Atenea entró en la tienda con paso firme.

Buenos días futura bromista¿en qué podemos atenderla?- dijo un chico pelirrojo con pecas, igualito a otro que estaba a su lado.

Quiero obtener el puesto de alborotadora jefa en Hogwarts. Aunque eso sí, nadie sabrá que seré yo quien haga las bromas, y necesito de vuestros productos –dijo Atnea, diciendo claramente lo que se proponía.

A los gemelos Weasley se les iluminó la cara cuando oyeron esa afirmación, y estuvieron instruyendo a la futura bromista. Enseguida se dieron cuenta de que no era una novata precisamente. Se sabía un montón de trucos y bromas graciosas e ingeniosas, y los contaba de una manera tranquila y calculadora. Cuando Atene salió de la tienda, los gemelos Weasley habían hecho una buena venta, aunque ella se llevó muy poco. El resto iría llegando por lechuza durante los próximos meses.

Parece una chica interesante –dijo Fred.

Si se lo propone puede hacernos quedar como aficionados –respondió George a su gemelo.

Volviendo a Grinmauld Place, Carolina había conseguido hablar con el profesor Dumbledore y se había enterado de la forma de acceder a su parte de la herencia:

Entonces¿lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a Gringots con una copia de la herencia y pasar una prueba para demostrar que soy en realidad Carolina Jones?

Sí. Espero que pueda disfrutar de ella.

Sí –dijo Carolina con un suspiro- aunque no sé si podré. Me he tirado¿cuántos años? No importa, muchos años sin pisar Inglaterra. Y cuando vuelvo me entero que Sirius, un antiguo compañero que estaba por mí pero con el que nunca salí, ha muerto y me ha dejado parte de su herencia. También sé que estuvo durante un montón de años en Azkaban, pero que era inocente. Voldemort ha vuelto, la Orden ha vuelto ( NA: Carolina perteneció a la Orden del Fénix cuando estaba en los Estados Unidos. Se encargaba de ayudar a los magos de la Orden que iban a Estados Unidos, y de avisar si advertía que iban mortífagos por allí, y como trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, era como una espía allí que informaba de decisiones que pudieran afectar. Pero como estaba tan lejos, no tenía mucho contacto, y por eso no se enteraba mucho de lo que pasaba en Inglaterra). Mis antiguos amigos han desaparecido y el único que queda es Remus, con el que tampoco tuve nunca una relación muy estrecha. Tantos años fuera, demasiados. Han ocurrido muchas cosas, y me he enterado de todas de golpe. Y todo para volver dentro de unos días a Estados Unidos, y volver a desconectarme de lo que pasa aquí por otra tira de años.

En realidad, me gustaría saber si está segura de volver. Hay cosas que podría hacer aquí –dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

¿Volver a la Orden?-preguntó Carolina –Puedo volver a hacer lo de la otra vez.

En realidad, a lo que me refería, es si le gustaría aceptar el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio de Hogwarts. Estoy seguro de que lo haría perfectamente.

¿Aceptar o no aceptar¿Volver a su antigua vida, o intentar reanudar una nueva aquí en Inglaterra¿En realidad era una nueva vida, o la reanudación de una que dejó hacía mucho tiempo? Bueno, ya había vuelto a Inglaterra, a pesar de que no se creía capaz de hacerlo. Quizás sería buena idea quedarse un tiempo aquí.

Acepto. Pero si los alumnos acaban conmigo ya sabré a quién echarle las culpas.

Bien –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa- pero pasemos a la cocina, creo que Molly ha preparado unas croquetas deliciosas.

Durante aquella cena conoció un poco a algunos miembro más de la Orden del Fénix. Moody al principio la miró con desconfianza, pero cuando se enteró que había participado en la Orden original la miró con más simpatía. La señora Figg la estuvo mirando raro toda la noche. Intentaba disimularlo, pero Carolina la sorprendió dos veces mirándola fijamente."¿Qué raro¿Por qué será?", pensó. Pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya lo acabaría averiguando. Tonks enseguida empezó a hablar con ella, parecía una chica muy vivaracha.

Y puedo cambiar mi aspecto a voluntad- le contaba Tonks a Carolina –evidentemente hay un límite. Si cambio durante mucho tiempo me canso, y tengo que volver a mi aspecto original, pero si cambio pocas cosas puedo estar casi indefinidamente cambiada.

¿Y cómo cambias?

Me hago una imagen mental del cambio, me concentro y ya está. Por ejemplo, digamos que quiero ponerme pelo castaño liso y largo, con ojos marrones y nariz respingona. –y diciendo esto, se concentró.

El aspecto de Tonks empezó a cambiar, y se convirtió en una chica completamente distinta. A Carolina le recordaba a alguien, pero no conseguía recordar a quién. De repente, Remus volvió a la cocina, pues había salido a por el postre, que estaba enfriándose en la habitación contigua. Cuando vio a Tonks, el postre se le cayó, y se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. La señora Weasley pegó un grito cuando vio su delicioso postre por el suelo. Esto hizo reaccionar a Remus, que enseguida empezó a ayudarla. Cuando consiguieron recoger el postre, se dirigió a Tonks (ya había vuelto a cambiar de aspecto) y le habló:

Lo siento. No sé lo que me ha pasado. Pero es que eras igualita a mi antigua novia Joanne. Durante un momento he pensado que eras ella. Aunque claro, ha sido una tontería, murió hace mucho tiempo. La mataron los mortífagos. Pero ha sido como ver un fantasma.

Por eso a Carolina le recordaba a alguien. Una imagen difusa de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Remus que dieron en quinto le vino a la mente. Sí, a ella había ido Joanne. ¡Qué lejos quedaba ahora esa fiesta! Sin duda eran tiempos mejores.

Carolina se quedó a dormir en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. No tenía otro sitio a donde ir. La señora Weasley le enseñó el dormitorio donde se quedaría durante todo el verano. Carolina se fijó en que había dos camas más, y la señora Weasley le explicó que eran las camas de su hija y las de una amiga suya, y que las dos llegarían dentro de dos días.

Al día siguiente, la señora Weasley iba al callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas. Como Carolina quería comprar algunos libros para preparar sus clases, y además no tenía nada que hacer en esa casa, decidió acompañarla. Estuvieron toda la mañana de aquí para allá, finalmente visitaron una tienda llamada "Sortilegios Weasley", y que por lo visto estaba dirigida por dos hijos de la señora Weasley:

¡Hola mamá¿No me digas que al final vas a comprar alguno de nuestros artículos? –dijo un chico pelirrojo con pecas.

Ja, ja. Muy gracioso Fred. No he venido a eso, sino a preguntaros si vais a venir mañana, a comer con nosotros. Mañana vienen Harry, Hermione y vuestros hermanos Ron y Ginny. Pensé que a lo mejor queríais hablar con ellos.

Sí, supongo que nos pasaremos por allí. Tenemos que advertirle que este año vamos a tener a un sucesor –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja un chico idéntico al anterior.

¿Sucesor? –preguntó ingenuamente Carolina -¿Sucesor de qué?

¡De los alborotadores de Hogwarts, por supuesto! –respondieron a la par los gemelos.

Éramos los mejores gastando bromas-

Nadie nos ganaba –continuó el otro.

¡Ah¿Cómo los Merodeadores? –preguntó Carolina al enterarse de qué iba la cosa.

¿Conocías a los Merodeadores?-preguntaron asombrados Fred y George.

¿Quién no los conocía en sus tiempos? James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Durante la hora siguiente los gemelos estuvieron preguntando a Carolina sobre las bromas que habían hecho los Merodeadores. En un principio la señora Weasley dijo que seguramente Carolina no estaba para esa chiquilladas, pero tuvo que rendirse al ver que a ella no le importaba para nada el interrogatorio de los gemelos. Es más, disfrutaba con él, pues le hacía acordarse de los buenos momentos que pasó.

Al día siguiente Carolina se despertó un poco tarde. Cuando bajó a la cocina se encontró que en ella había nuevas personas. Un chico pelirrojo con peca y dos chicas, una pelirroja y la otra castaña. "Seguro que los pelirrojos son los hijos de la señora Weasley, y la otra chica su amiga".

Buenos días.-saludó Carolina.

Buenos días –respondieron los muchachos.

Carolina se dirigió a un mueble de la cocina y cogió un bote de café. Mientras se lo preparaba, escuchaba los cuchicheos de los muchachos, murmuraban lo extraño de no haberla visto antes. Carolina sonrió. Carolina estaba preparando sus tostadas cuando llegó la señora Weasley y empezó a hablar a los chicos:

Bueno, hoy vamos a ir a comprar los libros, así que daos prisa en terminar el desayuno. ¿Tenéis la lista?

Sí, pero no sabemos qué libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras tenemos que comprar –dijo el chico pelirrojo.

"Hechizos de ataque y defensa en situaciones reales" de _Rowanne Belletroit._ –dijo Carolina.

Los chicos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

Voy a ser vuestra profesora de DCLAO en este curso. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Mi nombre es Carolina Jones.

Ron Weasley.

Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger.

En ese momento, unos chillidos empezaron a oírse por toda la casa.

¿CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A ENTRAR EN LA ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE!

¿Quién arma todo este escándalo?-preguntó Carolina.

Un retrato de la madre de Sirius –contestó Hermione –alguien habrá hecho ruido en el pasillo.

¡Qué molesto! Voy a hacer callar a esa vieja bruja.

Y dicho y hecho, se dirigió al cuadro de donde salían los gritos, y lanzando un hechizo, hizo que el cuadro empezara a arder. Pero no duró mucho tiempo, porque enseguida Tonks lo apagó (a todo esto, la madre de Sirius se había callado y se había escondido todo asustado detrás del marco.

No digo que sea mala idea, pero podrías quemar la casa con el cuadro –dijo Tonks.

Tampoco se perdería mucho –dijo Carolina, pero bajó la cabeza admitiendo que Tonks- ¿y éste quién es?-dijo Carolina al fijarse en un chico que iba con Tonks.

Te presento a Harry potter. Harry –dijo dirigiéndose al chico- esta es Carolina Jones, va a ser tu profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Un placer –dijo el chico con un apretón de manos. Pero se quedó mirando raro a Carolina. Carolina, por su parte, vio en Harry a un James, pero con los ojos verdes y una cicatriz en la frente. Y esto la acordarse de sus antiguos compañeros. "Estúpido Voldemort¿por qué te llevaste a los que eras inocentes?".

Harry se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a aquella mujer que quemaba el cuadro de la madre de Sirius. ¡Era idéntica a su vecina¿No sería ella su hermana, de la que le había hablado la señora Jones? Sus sospechas se afianzaron cuando Tonks le dijo el apellido : Jones, igual que el de su nueva vecina. Tendría que investigar, le gustaría ayudar a su vecina a encontrar a su hermana. Pero primero tendría que asegurarse, no quería meter la pata y dar falsas esperanzas a Clara para luego ver que tan solo era casualidad, y que su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras no tenía nada que ver con ella..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El siguiente capítulo lo tengo a medias. Me está dando más problemas de lo que en un principio pensaba. Estoy dudando si en él va a aprecer Snape, o si lo dejo para el próximo. Nó sé, ya veréis.

¡Gracias Ana María por dejar crítica!


	16. 16

**Capítulo dieciseis**

Un nuevo año escolar empezaba. El andén 9 y ¾ estaba repleto de jóvenes estudiantes que acudían a Hogwarts. La mayoría caras conocidas. Tan sólo había algunas caras nuevas, pertenecientes a niños de once años y a una chica de dieciséis. Nadie la señaló, ni se preguntó qué hacía esa extraña colocando su baúl en uno de los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts. Nadie se fijó en ella. El pasar desapercibida era una de las cualidades más potenciadas de Atenea. Eso y el ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, tener siempre una máscara, que nadie supiera lo que estaba pensando en realidad.

El vagón en el que estaba sentado Atenea dejó pronto de estar vacío. Pronto llegó una chica rubia, con el pelo muy desarreglado, ojos azules y una varita detrás de la oreja. No pareció percatarse de que en el vagón ya había otra persona. Se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, y sacó una revista, revista que empezó a leer al revés. "El Quisquilloso", pudo leer Atenea en la pasta de la revista. En la página que estaba leyendo la chica, aparecía un dibujo de un snorcklac de cuernos arrugados. "Está mal dibujado" pensó Atenea, "el snorcklac tiene los pies delanteros más cortos que los traseros, y su pico es mucho más afilado. ¿Qué clase de incompetente habrá hecho este dibujo?".

**Está mal dibujado** –dijo Atenea a la muchacha.

**¿Perdón?** –dijo fijándose en Atenea por primera vez- **¿Qué está mal dibujado?**

**El snorcklac de cuernos arrugados. No sé quién llevará esta revista, pero sin duda debería contratar a mejores dibujantes. Este snorcklac está pésimamente dibujado. Los snorcklac tienen los pies delanteros más cortos que los traseros, y su pico es mucho más afilado. Tal y como está dibujado se puede confundir fácilmente con un tripickto.**

Luna Lovegood al oír algo en contra de su revista, en un primer momento pensó en responder a la peliazul de una manera no muy agradable. Pero luego recapacitó, y su curiosidad pudo más:

**¿Has visto a un snorcklac de cuernos arrugados?**

Atenea sonrió, y buscando en su baúl, sacó un álbum de fotos. En una de las fotos, salía ella con una criatura en los brazos. Criatura, que como reconoció Luna, era un snorcklac de cuernos arrugados. Luna echó un vistazo al dibujo de la revista, y luego otro a la foto. La verdad es que Atenea tenía razón. Pero eso no era lo más importante, sino que por primera vez se tenía una importante prueba de que esas criaturas existían. Atenea debería dejarle aquella foto, y permitirle publicarla en el periódico de su padre. ¡El descubrimiento era increíble!

**¡Tienes que permitir que esa foto salga en la revista¡Una prueba tan evidente de que los snorcklas de cuernos arrugados existen no debe permanecer escondida!** –saltó Luna.

**¿Y por qué?**

**La gente sabrá por fin que esas criaturas existen. Debes mostrarla.**

**A mi me da igual que la gente sepa o no que existen. La foto es mía y no se la voy a enseñar a ninguna revista.**

**Ppee-ppeeroo..**. –dijo Luna sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo la otra chica.

**Seguramente dirían que estaba trucada, y me tomarían por una lunática. O si se lo creyeran de verdad, la gente me acosaría a preguntas intentando averiguar dónde había encontrado la criatura. Gracias, pero no. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es. No me apetece cambiarla por una foto. Y ahora si no te importa, por favor, no vuelvas a pedirme que muestre esta foto. ¡Ah, mi nombre es Atenea Jones!**

**Luna Lovegood** –dijo con desgana, y durante el resto del viaje no volvieron a hablar entre ellas. Luna estaba decepcionada por la decisión de Atenea, pero era decisión de ella, y no se podía cambiar.

La señora del carrito de los dulces pasó por su compartimento, pero ninguna de las dos compró nada. Escasos minutos después de que se hubiera ido, un chico rubio platino, seguido de dos chicos que parecían unos gorilas entraron en el compartimiento. El chico rubio habló:

**¡Oh, qué pena! Vinimos buscando a Cara Rajada Potter, pero parece que aquí sólo está Lunática Lovegood y...** –se paró al darse cuenta de que Atenea también estaba en el compartimiento –**una alumna a la que no tengo el honor de conocer:**

**Atenea Jones** –dijo fríamente.

**¿Otra sangresucia más? Vaya, vaya¿es que todavía no os habéis enterado de que tenéis los días contados?**

**No hables de lo que no sepas Malfoy. Y sí, sé tu apellido** –dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico –**y sé muchas cosas que te sorprenderían. Ahora haz el favor de salir de aquí**.

Tal vez fuera la sorpresa de que aquella chica a la que suponía hija de muggles, y que por lo tanto debía desconocer todo lo relacionado con el mundo de los magos supiera su nombre, o el todo frío con el que le habló. El caso es que Malfoy se sintió intimidado, y salió de allí sin pronunciar una palabra más. Sus dos gorilas guardaespaldas le siguieron.

Cuando el tren finalmente llegó a Hogwarts, Atenea se fue con el grupo de primero. Cruzó con ellos el lago en el bote, y pudo admirar desde el lago el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts. Era realmente bello. Luego fueron conducidos al vestíbulo, donde la profesora McGonagall les dijo que serían divididos en cuatro casas. También añadió, que ella sería la última en ser seleccionada, y que antes de serlo, se le explicaría al colegio que ella cursaría sexto curso en vez de primero. Atenea asintió ante estas palabras.

Todos los alumnos de primero, junto con Atenea entraron al Gran Comedor. Se sentían intimidados bajo las atentas miradas del resto de los alumnos. Atenea no, a pesar de que ella atraía la mayoría de las miradas, al ser evidente que no era de primero. El sombrero seleccionador cantó una canción, y después de ella la profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a los alumnos uno a uno. Cuando quedo solo ella por seleccionar, el profesor Dumbledore habló:

**Seguramente les habrá extrañado la presencia de la señorita Atenea Jones entre los alumnos de primero. Por razones puramente personales, la señorita Jones no pudo cursar anteriormente en Hogwarts, pero se ha unido a nosotros ahora. Cursará en sexto curso, y pido que sea bien acogida**.

Dicho estas palabras se sentó, y la profesora McGonagall llamó a Atenea. Era el turno de colocarse el Sombrero Seleccionador. Lo cogió tranquila, le daba igual la casa en la que sería seleccionada, pensaba llevar sus planes a cabo y nada se lo iba a impedir. Cuando se colocó el sombrero, le cubrió los ojos, y durante un rato dejó de ver al Gran Comedor. El Sombrero le empezó a hablar al oído:

"Inteligente, sumamente inteligente. Sagaz y perspicaz. Un voluntad de hierro para llevar a cabo lo que se proponga. Ambición, y no le importa romper las reglas para salirse con la suya. Valiente, pero no le importa retirarse si con ello consigue una ventaja sobre su oponente. Calculadora, y tiene ambiciosos planes en marcha¿sabe que son peligrosos y que le podrían salir las cosas mal?"

"No me saldrán mal" Respondió totalmente convencida Atenea.

"Seguridad en sí misma, no hay duda. Y también tiene una faceta bromista debajo de sus innumerables capas. Este año seguramente será entretenido. Ya sé donde vas, sin duda que eres una ... ¡SLYTHERIN!

Atenea se quitó el sombrero, y se dirigió a su mesa, de la que por cierto, pocos aplausos habían salido ante la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse de ellos, les tenía unas cuantas sorpresitas aguardándoles. El único sitio libre era un asiento en el medio. No le había dado tiempo ni a acabar de sentarse cuando Draco Malfoy llegó a donde se encontraba:

**Vaya, vaya. Así que la sangresucia ha acabado en Slytherin¿quién lo iba a pensar?**

Atenea le miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa suficiente en su rostro y un brillo burlón en los ojos. Luego le habló a Malfoy:

**Para su información, soy la última descendiente de los Valet, noble familia de magos italiana. De sangre pura desde tiempos inmemoriales, y que sus raíces se remontan hasta la Edad Antigua. Mi sangre es mucho más pura que la tuya Malfoy. Y si llevo el apellido Jones, no es por gusto, sino porque me adoptaron a los siete años. Ahora déjame en paz, y deja de decir estupideces. Te dije antes que no hablaras de lo que no sabías, pero por lo visto no me has hecho caso. Ahora te lo vuelvo a repetir: no hables de lo que no sepas**.

Toda la mesa de Slytherin había oído las palabras de Atenea, y se había quedado sorprendida. ¿Una Valet entre ellos? Malfoy realmente había hecho el ridículo al llamarla sangre sucia.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento e interrumpió los cuchicheos que habían empezado a correr por la mesa de Slytherin:

**Otro año más empieza. Y en éste contaremos con la presencia de la señorita Carolina Jones como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También me gustaría advertir a los de primer año, y recordárselo a algunas personas de cursos superiores, que el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido. Dicho esto, que comience el banquete**.

El comportamiento de Atenea con Luna tiene una explicación, y al final Luna va a conseguir una fotografía, aunque no esa. Ya sé que dije que en este capítulo a lo mejor aparecía Snape, pero es que me costó mucho escribirlo ( la inspiración se fue de vacaciones, sig), y al final lo puse así porque si no tardaba una eternidad en actualizar. Y en el siguiente SÍ sale Snape (ya tengo escrita una parte). Respuesta a reviews:

**Amsp14: **a mi también me ha estado dando problemas, un día no fui capaz de meterme con mi contraseña. Y sí, las dos hermanas acabarán encontrándose, y Clara va a tener un montón de cosas que contarle a Carolina, pero todavía no tengo muy claro cómo. Sí, Harry les echará una mano, pero esa parte está muy borrosa, al final, como siempre, lo acabaré decidiendo frente al ordenador. Me alegro de que te siga gustando la historia.

**Alice Frank: **Me alegra tener una lectora más. Espero continuarla pronto.


	17. 17

**Capítulo dieciocho**

Una semana antes de que empezaran las clases el profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Carolina que fuera a Hogwarts. Le enseñaría el que sería su despacho, dónde estaba el aula de Defensa y le presentaría a los profesores. A Carolina le sorprendía la energía de su director, y la vitalidad que desprendía. La segunda guerra había empezado, y Dumbledore era su principal opositor, pero aún así no mostraba sus preocupaciones y problemas ante los demás, sino que mostraba una imagen de entereza.

Carolina preparó las pertenencias que se iba a llevar al castillo. Libros de su asignatura, plumas, pergaminos, ropa y un álbum de fotos. Carolina le echó un vistazo antes de meterlo en la maleta. La mayoría eran fotos del colegio: en una estaban ella y Susana frente al lago, en otra aparecía Lily con todo el pelo quemado (un hechizo fallido), allí estaba ella saludando...eran buenas fotos, recuerdos de un pasado alegre, cuando no tenían muchas preocupaciones. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. Lily estaba muerta y con Susana había perdido el contacto y por las últimas noticias que tubo, ahora vivía en Francia con Marcus. "Huimos de la oscuridad que se cierne sobre Inglaterra. Esperamos que en Francia las cosas nos vayan bien", palabras textuales en una carta. ¿Y ella? Sus padres muertos y su hermana desaparecida.

Carolina pegó un suspiro y guardó el álbum. Antes eran las cosas mejor, de eso no había duda. Pero no había que estancarse en el pasado, sino mirar hacia el futuro e intentar construir uno mejor. El profesor Dumbledore le había preparado un traslador que le transportaría a Hosmeadge. Desde allí iría en un carruaje al castillo. Cuando el carruaje llegó no pudo evitar pegar un ligero chillido. Un caballo espeluznante, que parecía cruzado con una serpiente tiraba de él. "Entonces era cierto", pensó con un temblor Carolina. Una de los rumores que corría por Hogwarts en su tiempo era que de los caballos tiraban unos threstals, pero ella no les había hecho mucho caso. Ahora comprobaba que los rumores eran ciertos. Pero con ese recuerdo le vino otro. De cuando un coche estuvo de matarla por un atropello. Tan sólo sus reflejos la salvaron, haciendo que se echara hacia atrás cuando cruzaba el paso de cebra. Pero un muchacho que lo estaba cruzando con ella no tubo tanta suerte, y murió atropellado. Carolina lo vio morir, y ahora veía a los threstals. "Prefería seguir sin verlos".

El carruaje le llevó hasta la entrada. Allí la esperaba la profesora McGonagall. La subdirectora guió a Carolina hasta su despacho, y le avisó que los profesores se reunirían en la Sala de Profesores dentro de una hora. El motivo de la reunión era simplemente presentarla al resto del equipo docente y comentarle un poco el ambiente que había en las clases. Carolina asintió, aun cuando ahora era una compañera suya y no una estudiante, la profesora McGonagall le seguía imponiendo y le daba la impresión de que la reñiría en cualquier momento si no se portaba bien.

Carolina llegó puntual a la Sala de Profesores. Los demás profesores ya se encontraban allí, charlando unos con otros. Carolina echó un vistazo a la sala antes de que se percataran de su presencia. A la mayoría de los profesores les conocía, pues le habían dado clases. ¿Hagrid como profesor? Se preguntaba cómo sería. A ella el guardaespaldas le caía bien, pero se preguntaba si sería capaz de llevar las clases. Pero había algunos nuevos, como aquella profesora estrafalaria, ¿qué asignatura daría? Y también estaba aquel profesor, de momento no le podía ver la cara, pues estaba de espaldas hablando con la profesora McGonagall. El pelo negro grasiento le resultaba extrañamente conocido. Entonces la profesora McGonagall se dio cuenta de que ya estaba allí, y le empezó a hablar:

-Carolina, ya llegaste. Bueno, supongo que a la mayoría de los que estamos aquí ya nos conoces. Te presento al profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin- y mientras decía estas palabras, el profesor del pelo negro se dio la vuelta.¡No podía ser él!

-¿Severus Snape? –preguntó sorprendida Carolina.

-Carolina Jones –dijo totalmente calmado el profesor Snape.

-¿Ya os conocíais?-preguntó extrañada la profesora McGonagall.

-Coincidimos en Hogwarts, y nos tocó un castigo juntos –respondió Severus, sin que se notara en su voz ninguna emoción, ni tampoco el que pareciera recordar el incidente que ocurrió durante el castigo.

"Me ha olvidado", pensó Carolina. Y para su sorpresa este pensamiento le hizo daño. Durante todos estos años creía que lo había olvidado, que el único sentimiento que sentía hacia él era rabia por la manera en que la engañó (la imagen del beso de Snape con Tina Grace le vino a la mente) y porque nunca quiso reconocer su noviazgo públicamente. O ni tan siquiera eso, indiferencia, olvido. Pero de repente lo volvía a ver, y viejos sentimientos que creía enterrados volvían a florecer. Pero lo tenía claro, volvería a enterrar esos sentimientos, no volvería a permitir que Severus Snape le hiciera daño. Con una vez tenía bastante.


End file.
